Bleeding Blossom
by TooToo
Summary: When Colby Black, Jacob & Nessie's son, imprints on little Allie Anderson, he not only has no idea how a 12-year-old, myth-loving girl can make him experience a whole new life, but he also doesn't know what her tough act is hiding. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Hi :) I know, I know: you probably forgot about me and my stories, but from what I remember there had been several requests for a Colby/Alison story. This one's the one you've wanted! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you _Bleeding Blossom_, the story of one unique imprint and an even more unique wolf.

Let me remind you about the characters:

* Jacob & Renesmee got married and had two twins, Sarah Rose and Colby Thomas. Both, by the age of three and the looks of sixteen/seventeen-years-old turned out to be werewolves. If you don't already know about them, you don't have to (but you probably would want to) read Shooting Stars, especially starting the chapter called _Finally._

_* _Jacob keeps phasing to stay immortal, but Colby becomes the real Alpha of the pack when he's twelve/twenty-five.

* Colby Black: Bella's hair tone, Jacob's hair's silkiness, Edward's emerald eyes and an advanced version of Renesmee's power; he can project thoughts to people "wirelessly", with no physical connection. He can also communicate privately (yes, even if Edward's there) with his twin sister, Sarah when in the same _form_. Oh, and he is one major heart-breaker.

* Sarah Black: Jacob's black hair, but wavy, Jacob's mother's gray eyes and an ability to control the physical state of something or someone. Translation: she stopped a vase mid-air and even a full-powered vampire couldn't move it.

& Finally, _**Alison Anderson**_...

* * *

**Prologue**

_The first day I met Colby Black was the first day I saw a madman kicking cans in the supermarket._

_It was no coincidence._

I dragged my feet as I strode beside my mother, not even bothering to keep pace with her. If there was one thing that I hated the most, it was definitely her First Sunday Of The Month shopping; I was only twelve, and just a little girl; I had no superpowers - someone had to have superpowers to get all this amount of food to our car. Something caught my attention as I grimaced; a weird combination between designer clothes and messy hair flipping through _cooking _magazines on the stand next to the cashier.

As if my confused stare made him _physically _aware of my presence, Weirdo caught my eyes and then a wide, _goofy_ smile spread on his face, making me snicker. _If only he wasn't ten times as tall as I am, I would love to feel these cheeks under my fist_. Okay, I would give you that much: I wouldn't hurt a fly even if I meant to, but some people just _screamed _obnoxious.

Beside me, Mom announced that our shopping trip was over, and that we were _finally _heading home. I broke contact with Mr. Weirdo for a second, only to hear a crashing sound as soon as I did. Instinctively, my eyes shot back to where he was, and sure enough, it was him who caused the noise; the whole magazine stand fell above him. He grunted and stood up, getting the stuff back into place hastily. I broke into a fit of giggles; someone who looked that _big _shouldn't be so clumsy.

That was when the can-kicking began.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: From now on, I'll announce the POV of the narrator in CAPS before the text. I promise you no more than one change in POV per chapter, if any, though. Because this chapter is introducing both characters and their lives, in a way, it's going to have the maximum change in POVs.

Oh, and Allie's parents and their decisions might sound weird to you. They are. I will have that explained later on, though.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

I had no idea what I should do that day; I sat on my bed, exhausted from the shopping trip - not the trip part, but the dragging part I had to do. I hated how my fingers would be forever damaged by the plastic bags. Some day, I might just go to one of those miracle-making doctors to replace my hand just because Mom couldn't stand doing shopping on two parts, or actually going to a proper hypermarket where you could drag your shopping cart to your car.

I was staring at the ceiling of my room, contemplating whether or not I should count to hundred and sleep the day off or actually go downstairs to help Mom with lunch, when a rock landed painfully on my forehead.

"_What the..._?"

I glanced at the only possible source: my window.

Guess who was there?

I glared at the Weirdo from earlier today, my stomach flipping mostly in slight fear but also in excitement; I wanted to know why he was there. "If you're some kind of a stalker you might want to back off," I muttered, pulling the window down, "my uncle is a policeman and he'll have you arrested."

"Hey, wait!"

I rolled my eyes, raising an eyebrow at him from behind my window, thanking God I was on the second floor.

"Do you know Mary Call?"

That was when I frowned, never bothering to answer him; for one, he really might be a stalker (or a super awesome spy dude, but probably a stalker) and for another, I had to go call my cousin and ask her if she knew any mentally distorted men where she lived. She said it was something along the line of shoving or hitting, and started with a La or a Le.

Oh, La Push.

**COLBY BLACK**

"Hey, Embry," I muttered into the phone, sliding into my Ferrari.

"Colby?"

No, a teddy bear. "Yeah. Are you at home?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanna talk to Mary."

"Why?"

I huffed, tapping the window impatiently. I didn't know how to answer him; should I say 'because I think I just imprinted on her cousin', 'I totally picked the wrong time ever to imprint', or 'shut the hell up and hand the phone to your wife, Call'? "I just need to ask her about something."

"Can't you ask me?"

"Dammit, Embry, just give her the damn phone!"

"Colby!"

"Does she have a cousin who's twelve or thirteen? Short with light brown hair, blue eyes and an attitude?"

He sighed. "Couldn't you have just _asked_?"

"Embry," I growled in warning, not in the mood of Embry Call.

"Yes, I guess that's Allie. How did you know about her?"

"Why doesn't she ever come to La Push?"

"Answer me, Colby."

Before I could register it, my hands were shaking subtly. I had to take a deep breath to prevent myself from phasing in public; something that almost happened far too many times during the past two and a half years, ever since Randy, my sister's little imprint, told her he hated her. It wasn't only getting on my nerves, but on everyone's as well, especially Dad, Paul and Sarah herself - only she was taking it differently.

"I saw her at the supermarket this morning," I stated truthfully, "and, well, I kind of, uh, err, you know..."

"What did you do to the poor girl?"

"Stalked her home?" I didn't want it to sound like a question, it just did.

"Did you -" he paused, "_Oh_. What are the odds?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "I imprinted on her. Big surprise. Now, why am I only aware of her existence now?"

"Her mother refuses to have her come here with her father alone - we only visit them on rare occasions."

"Well, now I have a problem," I said, "How can I see her?"

He laughed. "What? Does your charm has age restrictions?"

I rolled my eyes. "Be serious."

"I can get Mary to call her, I s'pose, or-"

I stopped listening when a small hand tapped my shoulder, and I turned to see one very angry Allie Anderson, shooting daggers at me from her ocean blue eyes. "What the hell do you want from me?"

I blinked. "Uh, Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that Embry Call on the line?" she asked, snatching the phone from me and pressing it to her ear. I never resisted. "Uncle Embry?" she paused, "Yeah, I'm fine and all. Who's the Weirdo with the Ferrari?"

That's me, ladies and gentlemen.

"Ah-uh," she said, "No,"-pause-"Yeah, sure, I don't think she'll mind, but I'm not going anywhere with him," -ouch?- "Okay. Okay. Tell Mary Congrats for me!"

She snapped the phone shut, eying me skeptically. "Wait, Weirdo," she mumbled before she turned on her heels and ran into her house, only to come out fifteen minutes later with a small backpack, letting herself in the passenger seat, huffing.

"Hi," I said, trying to bring up any kind of conversations with her. "My name's-"

"Colby," she answered for me, "You're Uncle Embry's distant cousin or something and you're taking me to his place now, at least that's what he told me and I told my mom, because they have a party for Mary Call, my cousin, because they found out she's pregnant today. My name's Allie and I don't talk to strangers, especially weirdos and stalkers, and you just might be both of them combined, so I'm not talking to you."

Did she have to leave me speechless every time she spoke?

"Er, I'm not a stalker, by the way."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm a bloodsucking vampire."

For less than a second, I froze, focusing on the road, until I got that she was being sarcastic, so I decided to play along. "Too bad," I said, "Because werewolves don't like vampires."

She finally glanced my way, arching an eyebrow. "Your point."

"I'm a werewolf," I announced with all the seriousness in the world.

She rolled her eyes. "Just because I said I was a mythical creature doesn't mean you have to do the same," she said, "And try to be more creative. Werewolf? Really?"

I chuckled. "So, what about this?" I cleared my throat, "I'm a half-human, quarter vampire creature who can morph into a horse-sized wolf any time of the day, the month or the year, is immortal and can project thoughts into people's brains."

She smiled, the corners of her mouth reaching the maximum it could with her rosy cheeks. "_Now we're talking!_"

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

So maybe Weirdo wasn't so bad after all; he could name powers and qualities of vampires and werewolves more than I could have ever imagined possible, and, besides, his car was pretty fast and comfortable.

"You see," he said, "I want to show you a little place where the wolves meet up with the vamps - it's called The Clearing."

That was when Mythical-Loving-Weirdo disappeared and Creepy-Stalker kicked in. "Can you please just take me to Uncle Embry's house?"

"What? Are you afraid they might hurt you?"

My smile disappeared. "No," I said, "But, please take me to Uncle Embry."

He pulled over on the side of the road, eying me warily. "Are you afraid of me, Allie?"

My heart pounded in my chest as I took in the situation. I was stupid to agree to all this to start with. I was stupid to lie to Mom and tell her Uncle Embry was the one waiting for me outside, knowing she wouldn't want to meet him. I was stupid to ride with a stranger; for all I knew maybe it wasn't Uncle Embry on the phone. Maybe he was a stalker, really. Or worse, a kidnapper who just knew too much about my family.

"No."

"Hey, hey," he soothed, his eyes softening, "I'm not-"

"Don't touch me!" I snapped when his fingers touched my shoulders. Thankfully, his hands found their way back to the steering wheel as he sighed, finally moving out of our position.

"I swear I'm not going to hurt you," he mumbled in a daze, "Never, Allie, remember that."

My breath hitched. "Please take me -"

"We're three minutes away," he grumbled, "Don't worry."

_How can I not?_

I buried my face in my hands, speaking my thoughts. "I'm _really _stupid," I mumbled into my palms, "if anything happens to me, it will be all my fault."

"Nothing will happen to you!" he yelled, making me shrink in my seat.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I sobbed dryly, never having the will to close my eyes and let my tears fall down.

_Calm down, will you?_ his voice echoed in my head, causing me to jump, staring back at him with astonishment. He glanced at me with the corner of his eyes, and I could _swear_ he knew why I jumped. This was all beginning to sound like a weird, unlikely dream, and my head was swirling blankly.

"D-Did you just-?" I asked breathlessly, finally losing my vision and consciousness - everything turned black.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

"Just _what _did you do?" Embry asked, looking at Allie (whom Mary was trying to wake) warily.

"I couldn't help it!" I said, keeping my eyes on her, too, as I did, "She freaked out and I just - I kind of -"

"Messed up. Big time."

I nodded.

"How?"

I sighed. "She started hyperventilating and she wouldn't let me soothe her," I explained, "So I _told _her to calm down."

He closed his eyes, cursing under his breath. "Told her as in _in her head_?"

I nodded.

"Colby, go home and I don't want to see you anywhere near this house tonight," he ordered, "A_nywhere_, if you want to ever see her again, that is. Don't ruin my happy bubble and go _home_."

I grimaced, taking in her fluttering eyes and paled skin, before I turned my back to her, resisted every physical law, _and ran._

_

* * *

_Author's Note:

There they were! The prologue and chapter 1. I know they're a bit shorter than my normal chapters, but they will get longer as the story progresses - just if it does. Do you want it to do? Please tell me.

**I will not continue if this story isn't welcome here. **I write for my pleasure more than anything else, really. But I'm not going to publish stuff here while no one reads them :)

TooToo


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: She _is _unusual. Just so you know ;)

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

The next thing I felt were warm hands on my forehead. I pushed my eyelids open, at last, to see that I was -_somehow_- in Uncle Embry's house (I only knew that because he, and Mary, were there). Nervously, I searched around me for _Weirdo_ (a.k.a Colby) but found no trace of him. If I wasn't where I was, I would probably say it was a bad dream.

A _very _bad dream.

"What happened?" I asked. Uncle Embry and Mary exchanged a meaningful look that I didn't miss before they answered me.

"Colby dropped you here, remember?"

The last thing I remembered was being scared - afraid that the person driving that Ferrari was going to kidnap me, and then there was the voice in my head, and then everything was hazy. "Actually, no. Not the dropping part."

"Well," Mary said, fidgeting beside me on the comfy couch. "He's Embry's, er, cousin, and he was-"

"I know who he is," - at least now I was sure - "But the last thing I remember was - was-"

I couldn't get it out of my mouth; Mary would call me crazy, Embry would think I was delusional, and I wasn't sure if I was. After all, according to my mother, 'my imagination was too wide for my own good'. They would send me back to her, or worse: get _him _here to tell him what I thought he did. Suddenly, for some reason, I felt like I wanted to disappear. For good.

"Never mind," I breathed, looking down at my hands.

A moment of awkward silence framed the atmosphere, choking me, at least. "So I guess Embry told you the good news."

I smiled politely at her. "Yeah; you're having a baby. Congrats."

She just grinned from ear to ear, genuinely happy. For one, very selfish, very guilt-intriguing moment, I envied her. I envied how she could just decide her life, control it and _be happy_ when she wanted to. Even though I knew it was practically impossible at the moment or even within the next few years, at least. I sighed.

For the next couple of hours, the house went from super empty to super crowded. People of different sizes, _colors_, styles - people that didn't _match _together came to celebrate with the Calls. I congratulated Mary one more time and managed to pull a pillow from the stock of moving people to sit in the farthest corner of the room, nibbling on a cupcake a woman (with some serious scars - but I did as Embry said and didn't stare) had made, counting the minutes left until my uncle (Mary's father) would take me home.

Today was officially a weird day; I couldn't stop thinking about Weirdo. You know, for a second there, I did believe that he wasn't going to hurt me, but, hey: all the circumstances were against him. I couldn't act stupid and trust him twice in one day; then I'd be sure that I lost some serious IQ points. During this second, I wanted to forget about who I was, why I was there, and where I was heading; I just needed to press _pause_ for one time in my life.

That's the kind of speech Mom was going to -eventually- send me to some kind of a hospital for crazy people because of.

"Allie?"

My stomach clenched painfully at Weirdo's voice, my eyes shutting for a long moment. "What do you want?" I snapped.

He knelt down beside me. "I'm sorry for today," he said, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"If by scaring me you mean making me think I was kidnapped then freaking the hell out of me, then apology not accepted."

"I can explain," he promised, "Just let me-"

"Please leave me alone," I said, "I have enough to deal with already."

He gave me _that_ look. The look _everyone _gave me when I said something honestly or spoke my thoughts, telling me I wasn't mentally healthy - that I was either trying to act like a grown up when I was merely twelve, or that I was crazy. Just crazy. I had to look away, down at my hands. He had just ruined his chances of making me respond to him like a normal person would have. But, again, I was everything but normal.

"And exactly _what _do you have to deal with?"

I huffed irritably, standing up when he caught my arm, his temperature making me jump. "Leave me-"

"What's your problem?"

"_My _problem?" I asked, "I'm not the one with a stalking issue. _I don't know you_, so stay away from me!"

I watched him release my arm slowly, taking a step back. "I'm sorry, Allie."

"My name is _Alison_," I said, "And I-"

"What's going on here?" Uncle William asked, pulling on his old 'officer' mode.

"Nothing," I replied, "Can you please take me home now?"

He nodded, pulling me gently by my hand outside. I didn't even bother to say goodbye to Mary or anyone else of this crowd. All I wanted to do was go back home and forget today ever happened.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

The next day, I sat next to Sarah on the couch, none of us bothering to speak; she usually didn't these days and I just didn't feel like talking. I leaned back, wishing I could sleep for a peaceful moment before anyone interrupted. I'd wish to see Alison again today, but I knew I wasn't that lucky. I just wanted her to a_ccept _me. Instead, I _freaked her out _every time I saw her. I could understand where she was coming from, but I wanted to let her know that I would never scare her intentionally, let alone hurt her. Every time I saw her face, I just wanted to sit and talk to her, be her friend, _protect her. _I wanted to know what she 'had to deal with'. I believed that we, wolves, imprint on specific people at specific moments for a reason.

Dad imprinted on Mom that _instant_ because, otherwise, if he hadn't lock eyes with her, he would've killed her. When Embry imprinted on Mary he got her out of her problem with her ex, when Sam imprinted on Emily it was to stop whatever that was going on between him and Leah, when Paul imprinted on Rachel it was to make her finally stay here in La Push, and when Sarah imprinted on Randy it was to get her out of the consequences of her break and break-up, both physically and emotionally.

It was either I had a role I was destined to fill, or fate must've made a huge mistake.

"Spill," my mother said, sitting on the table in front of us. Sarah looked at the two of us confusingly, before deciding to drop it all together.

"I imprinted yesterday." Both women stared at me, their eyes screaming Why Am I Only Aware Of This Now? "On a little girl that hates my guts."

"Join the club," Sarah mumbled, giving me a quick pat on my shoulder before sprinting to her room.

"What did you do?" Mom asked, tilting her head sideways. I didn't bother telling her what happened; I just projected the whole day into her head, watching her take it all in. "Colby Thomas, you practically - how could you do that? She's just a little kid, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "You think I don't know I messed up? She's afraid of me now."

_Wait until she knows what I really am._

"Honey-"

"Is there any reason I should be worried about future restraining orders, Colby Thomas Black?" Dad grunted as he entered the house, throwing Mom a quick Hello.

"What?"

"Embry told me about yesterday," he said, throwing himself beside me on the couch. "Think you should've been a little bit smoother?"

Apparently, this was something they were going to hold against me. Forever. I just hoped Allie would be there to hold it against me, too, and that wasn't going to happen if I didn't start working for it.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

I decided that maybe, just maybe, I could make this a Stupid Week, instead of only one Stupid Day. Ever since yesterday, his memory wouldn't escape my mind. Maybe I could trust him, for only a couple of hours then I would decide if he was worth it or not, 'it' being my curiosity. I couldn't help it; his voice in my head just made me wonder; _was he really a mythical creature_?

Or was I hallucinating?

Sure, he _could _have the power to project speech to people's minds - possibly. And he could be stronger than an average person, but he still could have been some guy who was on steroids or went to the gym way too much, with a simple 'sense'. We all heard of people who could read minds, or bend spoons, didn't we? Maybe he was just one of them. He could be all he told me he was, well, excluding the werewolf and vampire parts. Sure, I loved reading fantasy novels, and I _adored_ vampires and werewolves the _most_ - more than fallen angels, or zombies, or ghosts combined, but I was a tad more realistic than that; I knew they didn't exist in _real_ life.

So, to celebrate the traditions of another typical Stupid Day, I asked Dad to drive me to La Push - as if I would spend time with Mary and Embry or something. And, here I was, waving my father goodbye, and turning to knock on Mary's door.

"Looking for someone?"

Damn, he really _was _a stalker.

I thought for a moment whether or not I would continue 'celebrating' before I nodded. "I was looking for you, actually."

One corner of his lips spread to a half-smile - almost _crooked._ "Yeah? I thought I scared you off pretty well last night."

I rolled my eyes. "I just need to ask you something," I said, walking towards him as he leaned on a tree. I decided to stop walking after a few steps; one more and I'd have to look up to see his face.

"Go ahead: ask me anything, Alison."

I bit my bottom lip. "I wasn't hallucinating yesterday, was I?"

He frowned, pausing without a sound. I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the crazy speech once again.

"No, you weren't."

My eyes shot open, staring at his wary face, scanning it for any sign of lying - of trying to trick me into telling him what I thought were the 'hallucinations', but I found none. "So you _talked _to me...mentally? How?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "If I told you I would tell you later, would you trust me on it?"

I gritted my teeth together. "What's wrong with _now_?"

He knelt in front of me, keeping us in the same eye-level. "If I told you right now you'll get scared."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Try me."

* * *

Since I was sure I was practicing my Stupid Day with nailed perfection, I was still just the slightest bit excited about knowing the secret behind the voice I heard in my head yesterday. I wanted to know if he was part of some secret group of superpower-heroes. Okay, maybe not that much. But I wanted to know - why _me_?

In every story I've read or watched, no one with any kind of powers shared them with just some random person he met in the supermarket; said person had to be special - or beneficial to said hero, and I was neither. I eyed him, trying to match him with Super Man or Spider Man even, but he just looked _big._ He didn't fit the description that said that all heroes should be so kind to other people (if that was his attempt at kindness, he needed some lessons), he wasn't discreet about his ability, and, most importantly: heroes didn't stalk people just because they felt like it.

"It's a _long _way there," he repeated for the millionth time.

"I'm _not _riding on your back!"

"I told you I can-"

"And you won't carry me, either. God, just _shut up_."

I didn't bother to ask him where he was taking me; for one, I wanted to know, and it was Stupid Day anyway, and, for two, if he wanted to kidnap me or even kill me, he could have done that when I was out cold yesterday. He had the perfect chance to do _whatever _he wanted. The thought made me shiver in fear.

He watched me, shaking his head. "I swear you need therapy."

I stopped in my place. "Fine!" I said, "I'm messed up, and crazy and freakin' delusional - just tell me the catch line and let me go home!"

He blinked. "I didn't mean-"

"This was a bad idea to start with," I muttered, turning on my heels, walking the opposite direction.

"You know what, Allie? Come here!" he said and grabbed me, sprinting deep in the woods. For a few seconds, words were knocked out of me, until I finally placed my lungs and screamed them off only to have him put a hand on my mouth, hushing me. I panted, knowing it was no use to try to wriggle free, unwilling to close my eyes, afraid my tears might fall down. He let go of my mouth and I sobbed, for the second time in two days (which was a record for me).

"I'm sorry!" I whined.

_I won't hurt you, Alison. Please, please calm down._

It only made me cry harder.

His hand ran over my back, his pace slowing down noticeably. "Allie, hear me for a sec, will you?" I didn't move "I'm going to take you home, to my house, I mean, where everything can be explained properly." -He set me down on my feet, which really weren't supporting me right now- "Are you okay with this? I can take you back to Embry's - or your house, if you want."

My blood's favorite hangout probably wasn't my face anymore, or so it felt. "Just tell me what I want to know and please let me go home," I plead, "I'm begging you, Colby. Please."

He grimaced, patting my hair gently, telling me it was okay, and that I should just sit down. He took off his jacket and laid it on the damp grass for me. "Are you sure you're ready?"

I spoke my thoughts. "I just want to get it over with."

It was no surprise that my Stupid Day was one of the stupidest ever, because the next thing I knew Colby was doing a back-flip and landed on fours, a 'horse-sized' golden wolf replacing his former presence. I gasped, covering my mouth, my eyes never leaving the sight.

Colby - Weirdo - Madman: he was a _werewolf_.

And I was there to witness.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

It was more of a 'is-there-any-worse' reaction to her behavior. Of all people, I imprinted on a mini, more girl-y version of Paul. Don't get me wrong, I liked Allie; she was unique, but her 'unique' personality was making this worse on me than anyone else. I could've lied to her, I could've told her that I had no idea what her hallucinations might be. But, years later, she was bound to find out, and then she would hate me for lying to her. Besides, I would bet my _soul _the girl couldn't go a whole week without bringing up the subject of vampires or werewolves, and then I would be lying every single moment I tell her they weren't true and that the powers and abilities I was talking about were all my wild imagination. The day would come when she would find out the truth, and I wanted that day to be as soon as possible.

Miss Mini Paul kept calculating what she had just seen in her mind, and I crouched in front of her, waiting for any reaction. I wondered when her screaming would begin.

_Did you just call her a mini version of me? _- Paul thought, wandering around the borders in his usual Monday patrol.

_I swear she can pull off your mood better than you _- I said - _Look at her, as calm as if she has just seen a rabbit pass by._

_She's probably gonna get into shock or something - what were you thinking, showing her this now? _

_Shut up, Paul._

He sighed mentally. _Clothes?_

_Please._

_

* * *

_She kept fiddling with the grass beneath the jacket she was sitting on, not speaking for a long while, before she snapped her eyes to meet mine and demanded to get out of here. "That's it? I just _showed _you I'm a werewolf and you don't have _anything _to say?"

Frankly, I was far more worried about her sanity right now to care if she was afraid of me or not. She shook her head. "No."

"At _all_?"

I still couldn't believe it. When _I _turned into a werewolf I showered everyone with questions, and so did Sarah when she found out about me. _Something _must be going on in her head. "Well, I like your color," she swallowed, "But, yeah, I do have a question."

_Finally something sane comes out of her mouth. _

"Shoot."

She took a deep breath, going back to her fiddling. "Why me? Why show me this?"

_Because you're special, because you're my soul mate, my imprint - but I still wonder why _you_._

"I have no idea," I told her, "I'm still trying to figure it out."

She stayed silent, licking her lips. "Where's the way out?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going to-"

"I want to go _alone_," she snapped, then added a, "please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Focus real hard _here_-" I pointed towards the direction of Embry's house "-Can you see that mailbox?"

"Yeah, yeah," she said quickly, and I knew she was lying; _I _had to focus to see it. "Yeah. Bye." She stood up, fixing her light t-shirt and headed towards where I pointed. "Do _not _follow me!" she yelled, raising a hand and running with all she had of power.

I sighed again (something that I'd been doing far too many times) and quietly followed her, taking my time as I did; out of all the insane decisions I had taken today, leaving her alone in the woods would probably be the worst of all. She wasn't aware of my presence, even though she did glance behind her every now and then. Luckily for both of us, she made it out of the woods with no trouble at all, and I watched her knock on Embry's door.

"Hi, Mary," she said after a while.

"Allie," Mary acknowledged, popping her head to see if someone was with her. "Did you come here alone?"

"No," she answered, pointing towards me with a glare, "Weirdo over there followed me. And he thought I didn't know. _You suck for a werewolf!_"

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter's about double the last one (about 4,000 words) and a load more difficult. I know, some of you want her to accept it already, but it really isn't that easy for her :)

Oh, and **chapter three is almost done**, I might update it tomorrow if I get some **reviews** :)))

What did you think? Review, review, review :D


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't make her 'accept him' earlier :) But that makes it realistic. Well, as realistic as a Twilight Fanfic can be :)

This chapter is filled with events, and kind of intense towards the end. Oh, and for those who were wondering how she knew he was there: she could _feel _his presence, but she wasn't sure until she turned towards the door, when she discreetly made sure he was there. :))

And please keep in mind she's 12-years-old - and not any 12-year-old: she's one with serious trusting issues.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

Mary let me in her house with a grimace, patting my back. "So he told you already, huh?"

I blinked. "You knew?"

After my rant about how he 'sucked for a werewolf', I half-expected Mary to call me insane, half-expected her to call my father and tell him I was insane. What I never expected was her _knowing _something like that. I didn't expect her to know Colby was a werewolf; did everyone else know? Was it some kind of a region thing? I was right, then. I was nothing special - but I still didn't get why he told me.

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah," she admitted, "what exactly did he tell you?"

I shrugged. "Just that he's - _oh_."

That was when I remembered.

He told me, back in his car, he told me that he was a _half-human, quarter vampire creature that can morph into a horse-sized wolf, is immortal and can project thoughts into people's brains._ I thought that he was kidding back then, but now that I knew he w_as _a werewolf and could project thoughts, I knew for sure that everything else he said was more or less true.

He was a vampire descendant, vampires were marble-like, ice-cold and extremely powerful and some vampires had unusual powers like reading minds or seeing the future. Werewolves were a different story, though; they could tear vampires into shreds, communicate together mentally and _imprint._ At that point, he had smiled and told me that imprinting was when someone found their soul mate - whatever his or her age was, he told me that to imprint on someone was to sign a lifetime contract of being there for them, protect them, and love them the way they needed to be loved.

"Please," I started, breathless, "please, please, please, _please_ tell me I'm not his...imprint. I'm _begging _you."

"Why are you saying that?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Because - _because_!" I took a deep breath, "because I don't need him! And he's not - I can't be his imprint, Mary!"

"Why don't you sit down a bit?" she dragged me to her couch, "Now, what's your problem with him?"

"I _am _his imprint?"

She rolled her eyes. "Think about it that way: you can ask him for anything you want - isn't that great?"

"No," I insisted, "no, it's not."

"I can't understand you."

"Don't you _get it_? I don't _need _him. Why would I need someone to watch my every move and just pretend he cares? I already have two of those at home!"

She fell silent, grimacing. "Allie, honey, he won't be pretending."

"Yeah," I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest and looking away. "If the people who gave me life don't care, then why would he?"

She shook her head. "They _care_, Allie."

I huffed. "No, they don't. Now can you get that fur ball to come here? I need to to tell him-"

"Alison, be nice."

I bit the inside of my cheek, looking down at my hands, not speaking a word; if I did, I would cry, and crying in public was something I loathed doing; people didn't need to pity me, or think I was just a whiny brat. I closed my eyes, sinking deeper into the couch, wishing I was invisible.

Again.

* * *

I kept flipping through the channels at home. In Forks, Washington, this was probably the usual afternoon hangout, only that today it wasn't so usual. There was nothing usual about today. When I couldn't find anything good enough to watch on TV, I leaned on the arm of the chair and tried to put everything that happened today in the back of my head. I tried to think how I was starting yet another year of school tomorrow - I would be a seventh grader at Forks Middle School - but it didn't make me feel any more comfortable.

It sucked - it totally and universally sucked - not being able to figure everything out. For 12 years that were my entire life, everything was definite - even the bad things. But now, I felt _helpless_, like someone was deciding my life for me.

I hated it.

"Allie, shouldn't you go to sleep now?"

"Fine, Mom," I grunted.

Hope tomorrow turns out better.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

I scanned the crowds of relieved students, spreading out of Forks Middle after the last bell rang until I finally found her. I knew this wasn't going to improve my stalker status, but there were a few things that needed to be explained, especially after she guessed that I had imprinted on her. She needed to know that we _could _be some kind of friends, but we wouldn't if she didn't want to. She had to know I wouldn't 'stalk' her if she didn't want me around. Sure, it would hurt like hell and all that, but I wouldn't mind to if it meant she wouldn't feel the same.

She locked eyes with me before she narrowed them, stomping her foot angrily. "What is it?" a girl that was standing next to her asked curiously.

"Do you notice anything weird with the teachers' parking lot?" Allie asked, sighing.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw my car. "Whoa."

"It's not as comfortable as it looks, Cloe." Lie.

"You _know _him?"

"And I wish I don't," she whispered under her breath, too low for Cloe to hear. "Yeah."

Cloe seemed to think about it for a second. "Oh."

"What?"

"You like him."

Allie faked a gagging expression. "Ew. He's - like - twenty-something!"

That wasn't even half true; when it came to age, I was only three years older than her. But I guessed I looked way over my normal age, which wasn't helping me right now in the least - not like I _liked _her or something; not in the way her friend meant anyway. She was just _way _too young - she was just a kid - and I couldn't think about her that way.

Cloe raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you know why he's here?"

"Not really." Another lie.

"Well, why don't you go ask him? Come on!"

She huffed loudly. "Fine, Cloe. Fine."

She strode over to me, her friend on her tail. "What do you want, Colby?"

I smiled at her, genuinely happy to see her. "Good afternoon to you, too, Alison."

She rolled her eyes, suppressing a hint of a smile. "Seriously, what do you want?"

Beside her, Cloe hit her arm subtly. "Can we talk?"

Cloe smiled at that. Allie didn't. "There's nothing to talk about - you should go back home and never come back."

This time, Cloe wasn't being subtle. Allie narrowed her eyes at her. "I believe there's a certain _issue_ we left undisclosed yesterday," I said.

She leaned to whisper in my ear. "I'm going to the bonfire with Mary - I better not see you there. The only reason I'm going is because I don't know what the hell you want from me, and I seriously hate stalkers."

"Alison, we both know I'm not going to harm you - you can trust me."

"There's a difference, Colby."

"Allie, please."

She sighed, grimacing. "Guess you can drop me home, but tell anyone and you're dead!"

I chuckled, opening the passenger door for her. "Sure, sure. C'mon."

She turned to her friend before sliding into her seat. "I'll call you. Bye."

I sprinted out of there, the wheels screeching deliciously on the ground. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Good?"

She gave me a confused look. "Yeah, I guess I'm fine."

"How was your day?"

"What's imprinting?"

I licked my lips. "I thought I told you about it."

"Well, yeah, you did," she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "But I don't get it- _how _do you know it's me?"

I smiled, recalling the first time our eyes met. "The second the wolf sees his imprint, the whole world shifts - it's more like that person is the gravity that pulls him down," -she rolled her eyes- "And then he can't live without her - even if his feelings for her aren't necessarily..._romantic_."

"So, it's like some magic force, right?"

"Kind of. Yeah," I nodded, taking a turn to the left, seeing her house and stopping in front of it.

"Oh joy," she muttered, stepping out of the car and turning to my side. "You know, Colby, for _once _I thought someone cares, but even the one I might've trusted turned out to be forced. Look, I don't need you - go un-imprint or something, okay?"

"It's not like that-"

"Listen to me, Colby," she sighed, taking a deep breath. "If I need you, I'll find a way to contact you. Fair enough?" - I shrugged - "But, seriously, don't count on it."

_I won't stalk you, if that's what you're talking about._

She put both hands on her temples, turning towards the porch. "I'm never getting used to this."

For a reason, this made me smile; she expected some more of me.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

"Why won't you tell me?" Cloe whined over the phone, "I thought we're best friends!"

Why didn't I just ignore him and walk away? This was worse than him stalking me. "There's nothing you need to know about him, Cloe. Really."

"Why did he want to talk to you?"

"Okay, so he's my cousin-in-law's," - was that even a word? - "cousin and I have a huge crush on him and I told my cousin who told him and he was telling me how wrong it is."

I almost _seriously _gagged at the scenario. 'Almost' because I had to contain my tone.

"Oh. My. God!" she exclaimed, "She _told _him? Gee."

"Ah-uh, yeah, yeah."

"Sorry, Allie. I didn't know-"

"It's okay, I'm fine - totally."

"Okay, then," she said. Translation: I got the gossip I need. "T-T-Y-L."

And the call ended.

I re-opened the book I was reading, but ended up comparing Colby to the werewolves I had imagined; I imagined them scary and tough, but Colby looked more like a _huge _golden teddy bear - almost surreal. I couldn't bring myself to think of him fighting a vampire - a powerful tricky vampire that could easily 'poison him with his venom'. I stared at the sky outside the living room's window: dark and frightening, the moon crescent. Right now, he could be wandering around the borders of La Push, fighting off a stray vampire. I thought I had the slightest tendency to worry about him. I had to admit it, he was better than boring shopping trips. And maybe, just maybe, he wasn't totally a stalker.

I got up slowly, reluctantly, and dragged my feet upstairs to my room, only to hear something crash in Mom and Dad's room, followed by Dad's shouting.

"I thought I talked to you about this before!"

"What can I do, John? It's not like I _planned _this!"

I frowned and stood still in my place; what were they talking about?

Something else crashed. "_One _'accident' is enough - 13 years ago I told you _loud and clear _that I didn't-"

"Come on, John. Say it. _Tell me you didn't want her!_"

Huh?

"You know damn well I love my daughter!" he hollered angrily.

What?

"Do you, John? Do you _really_? You still think she's a mistake!"

I leaned my back on my room's door, my breath caught in the back of my throat.

"Would you lower your tone? She'll hear you!"

Too late for that, Dad. Too late.

* * *

After that conversation, I buried myself under my covers, trying to shake it off, telling myself they were both mad for some reason and that they didn't mean what they were saying. They couldn't mean what they were saying, right? I mean, Mary should be right, they must care about me. People argue all the time, and it wasn't like I was supposed to hear that conversation. After all, all I had were my parents, and they loved me, didn't they? They had to.

Five minutes later, I heard the loud slamming of our door downstairs, followed by another after half an hour, and I knew I was home alone. I got up, walking cautiously to my parents' room, then the living room, the kitchen, and the two bathrooms - I was right; no one was there. Without thinking, I grabbed the extra keys from the kitchen counter, stuck it in the pocket of my pajama pants, grabbed my sweater and hopped into my sneakers.

If they didn't care then, well, I didn't give a damn either.

* * *

I could've been walking for hours inside that forest, trying to figure out what way would take me to La Push. I wished I had taken his number, or known where he lived. Right now, all I needed was someone who cared - and I didn't care if he was forced to. I needed someone to just _be there, _I didn't want to talk to him or discuss anything; I just wanted to feel wanted somewhere.

Before, I wondered why people could be so selfish - why sometimes people like my parents didn't care. I thought I was normal, until I made a couple of friends, and found out I was nothing but normal. I was an extra addition to two previously-happy people, and only tonight I found out I wasn't welcome in their lives in the first place. People who have others who care should never complain about curfews or having to take permissions before buying something or any of what they call "unnecessary parental controls".

It took me a while to know that I was probably walking around myself in circles when everyone sank in: I was standing in the middle of enormous trees, the dampness of the grass almost getting through the fabric of my shoes and the coldness in the air creeping to my spine - all alone in a place where vampires were real, and God-knows-what-else was out there as well.

"Where are you?" I breathed, sliding into a sitting position, getting my clothes soaked as well, shuddering. "Shouldn't you be here now, huh? Did you decide just _now_ to stop following me?" The woods were quiet - very, eerily quiet - and I knew no one could hear me. I buried my face in my freezing hands, just letting the few tears I had been holding for so long warm them slightly. "_This whole wolf pack sucks! I'm here alone and I could be sucked dry and no one's there to even know what happens!_" I yelled into the darkness, desperate, knowing it wasn't their fault I was where I was now.

"Hello, there," a silky feminine voice greeted, making me jump. I looked up to find a woman, pale as ivory, wearing a light silk dress that didn't make sense with the chilly weather, smiling sweetly at me. "I'm Alice. Were you looking for someone?"

* * *

Author's Note: I just can't stop writing it :) But I'm having some problems with my internet connection, so I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I probably will :)

Please **REVIEW** (C'mon, I expected some more reviews last chapter ;). Please, guys? It really, really motivates me) =] Thanks.

TooToo


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I have a problem with my internet connection =( Sorry for the irregular updates. But the lack of reviews seriously didn't help! A very big thank you for everyone who bothered to drop a review :) Seriously, **tell me if you don't like it**. I won't hurt you :D But I need to know, **really.**

Oh, and Allie is hard to write, period.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

From my position, upside down on our living room's off-white couch, I saw the vampire side of my family (who just came from Canada) suddenly stand up, alerted. I raised an eyebrow, along with Sarah, and listened carefully to my surroundings in hope to understand the reason behind the surprise.

In at least 2 miles distance, there were two people approaching – one definitely a vampire; I could barely hear the footsteps, and two miles were nothing compared to my hearing distance in case of humans. They were both silent for a whole two minutes until one of them spoke.

"I know it'd be much faster if I carried you, but, believe me, the last thing you would like to experience is the fall flu," Alice's musical voice broke the silence.

"Th-think I-I already c-caught it," a young, heaving voice commented, followed by a humorless laugh.

I jumped to my feet, sprinting out of the door, nobody bothering to stop me. What in the _world _got Alice with _Alison_ now?

"Alice! Can you hear me?" I said softly, knowing she would.

"Yes, Colby."

"H-he's here?" Allie asked, but I didn't hear a reply from Alice.

"Where exactly are you?"

"Can't you track me? That would be some serious problem."

I growled; it definitely wasn't my fault I couldn't concentrate on tracking a _very _familiar scent when my priority was Alison. Believe it or not, worry twisted both brains and stomachs in a way that made my natural, and much-practiced tracking skills fade in the thin air.

"Turn 45 degrees to the west, go straight ahead and you'll find us. We'll stay still."

Without another thought, I ran towards them in my full speed – the fastest I could in my human form, only looking in Alison's height level. She stood there, her eyes puffy, trails of tears striking her pale cheeks, shivering and looking at her feet.

"I found her in the woods, about a mile away from the borders of La Push," Alice informed, stroking her hair gently once, causing her to shiver even more, and running towards the house. "I'll get her something to wear!"

I kneeled down in front of her, cupping her face in an attempt to bring back some color to her cheeks, afraid she might snap at me if I hugged her. "You're warm," she breathed.

Words failed to express me at that moment; I hated seeing her so _broken_ – even for a reason I didn't know about. Under other circumstances, she would've glared at me, at the very least, for touching her face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

I honestly expected a 'do I _look _okay to you, Weirdo?' but, instead, she just shook her head. "What happened is that I've never felt so damn _worthless_ my whole life, Colby."

I hugged her, her wet clothes not bothering me as much as the tears that I could feel fall on my shoulder. "Would you come home with me? Or do you want me to take you to your home?"

She wrapped her arms around me, squeezing briefly, before she pulled back. "No, not my home."

"Embry's?"

She shook her head.

I grimaced. "Come on, Allie – no one will know where you are – you'll get everyone worried."

"Well, the first part is true," she muttered bitterly.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Colby? Can you take me somewhere a little bit warmer than here?"

I stared at her tired ocean blue eyes that were practically begging and nodded obediently, but before I could move, Alice was back with a heavy blanket. "There you go! Nessie's trying to find some clothes your size at home until we go back. Shall we?"

* * *

"Alison!" I hissed, "You can't just stay silent like that! No one will be able to help you if you don't say what happened to you!"

She winced. "I don't _need_ any help."

"Colby, I can, you know."

"No, Edward," I insisted, _if she's not going to tell, then I'd rather not pull the information out of her mind._

He nodded understandingly.

By that time, she had changed into one of Sarah's old pajamas she had outgrown, still wrapped with the blanket, refusing to let me warm her. She wouldn't say what happened to her, and it was getting on every nerve I had; I _knew _she was suffering and I couldn't do anything about it! She reminded me of Sarah, in a very painful way, when she had refused to let us help her when she was kidnapped back in Paris. What was with those girls and being masochistic?

"Then why did you come here, huh? Why?"

"Calm down, Colby!" Dad warned from downstairs.

She played with the edge of the blanket, her lower lip quivering for a brief second. "Because you said you cared," she mumbled.

I sighed. "I do, Allie," I reassured, "But you're not helping me."

She closed her eyes, pulling my pillow so she could rest her head on it. "_If I tell you, you'll be scared_," she quoted me, one corner of her lips hinting towards a smile.

My heart clenched at the words.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed. "Colby, please. I don't want to talk about it."

"You do know you have to be home by 5 a.m., right?" I said as her heartbeat slowed down; Alice said that was 30 minutes before her father would return (why was she home alone anyway?). She grimaced but nodded. "And you'll have to tell me later, okay? _Because I care_."

"Guess maybe I can 'spend the day with Mary' tomorrow," she said, her eyes still closed, "you'll have to show me the cliffs, by the way; a lot of people talk about how beautiful it is there."

"Only if-"

"Can't promise you I'll tell you, but I'll do my best," -she yawned- "okay?"

I gritted my teeth. "You're impossible," I said, but she was already asleep.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

I slept like I hadn't slept in ages.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself at home, a note stuck in the cuffs of the pajama I was wearing. _"Good morning =) Hope you slept well. You were home by 4:30 (sudden change in plans) – I tried waking you up but the world could've been crashing and you wouldn't flutter an eye. _

_Call me if you need anything – number on back of the page. Won't stalk – promise._

_Colby."_

I smiled at the note. I wasn't sure what exactly I was thinking last night by going out to the woods all alone, but I was glad to find out Colby wasn't nearly half as bad as I thought he was. Sure, he was shaking like crazy when I wouldn't tell him what was wrong with me, and, sure, he could've been forced to build a friendship with me, but, honestly, all I cared about at the moment was that there was someone whom I could turn to whenever something upset me (without having to deal with the gossip at school, or the ignorance at home). It felt new – refreshing.

It wasn't until about five minutes later that I realized it wasn't 7 a.m., but noon. Frankly, especially after Colby-picking-me-up yesterday, I didn't want to deal with the rumors I knew were bound to be spread, but I also didn't like skipping my _second _day of school. I jumped out of the bed, changing into another pajama (wouldn't want to explain the new, silky, over-sized pajama) and hopping my way downstairs.

"'Morning, Allie," Dad greeted from the kitchen, "Any better now?"

"Huh?"

He smiled kindly. "You went into a coughing fit last night. That's why I didn't wake you up for school," he explained, opening the fridge, "Hungry?"

I ignored his question, pulling a chair to sit on. "Where's Mom?"

"I don't know," he replied, "We, er, had a…disagreement last night; I didn't find her when I came back, but she's probably at your granny's."

"Oh, really?" I pulled the innocent card, "What happened?"

"Nothing that you should worry about, sweetie. Now, I gotta head to work – I should be back by seven."

He grabbed his keys and headed towards the door, throwing me a quick 'bye' as he did. It was hard; I wanted to sound rude, I wanted to express my annoyance, but every time I attempted, my love for them prevented me. I hit the counter with my fist.

I was such a _girl_.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

Emmett grinned victoriously, pinning me to the ground. I snarled, pushing him off me as I jumped to my feet. "C'mon, kiddo," he said, "You can do a bit better than _that_."

"He can't think straight when he's mad," Edward pointed out, and I threw a growl towards him, only to earn an all-too-knowing smile.

"Colby you have to stop this _right now_!"

"Way to kill the fun, Jacob," Emmett muttered, flexing his biceps, before he turned to me. "Later."

Dad stood in front of me, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm beginning to re-think allowing you to become the Alpha," he said and I narrowed my eyes at him, "You used to have better control. Gain that back or you're off the pack for good - you choose."

"Jake," Mom said, flashing by his side, "Leave us alone for a bit; I need to talk to him."

I dug my paws in the ground, vibrating my tail irritably; they were talking about me as if I was some kind of a misbehaving 5-year-old while I had very good reasons to be off the mood today. Ever since we dropped Allie home, I could barely contain my anger, and I knew I had to phase to let all the negative energy out. We, both, were lucky I could control it while around her - I couldn't get over how she wouldn't tell me. She sneaked out of her house and was, according to Alice, looking for me _in the woods. Alone. With no one there to protect her._ But when she saw me, she didn't tell me, she didn't cry her eyes out and whine about how her life sucked - nothing; she just fell asleep, and soundly, may I add. Given another imprint, I wouldn't have worried so much; some were plain nuts and would leave their houses at the middle of the night just because they felt like it (ask Aunt Rachel, or Paul) but she wasn't willing to trust me just twenty-four hours ago, and I knew I'd have to work hard to gain that, but she just came to me when she was upset? Something _huge _- something _horrible_- must've happened.

And she still wouldn't tell me.

Dad's eyes flew between Mom and I, his mouth set in a hard line. "Nessie, please go back into the house; I'll talk to him."

"Jake, stop being ridiculous."

"Nessie," he started, "Please."

In a minute, he was in his wolf form, and I knew I was in deep shit.

* * *

I knocked her door lightly, finally calming down a bit, the plastic bag in my hand being squeezed repeatedly. After rapid footsteps, a groan and the shuffling of the door knob, she opened the door with an expressionless face, her hair wet and raised in a high pony tail, her ocean blue eyes dull, but a lopsided smile threatened to spread on her face.

"Colby," she acknowledged.

"Hey, Allie," I said, smiling, "How are you now?"

She shrugged.

I flexed my fist, trying to be in a better control of my temper, raising the plastic bag in my hand. "Heard you're sick."

She took the bag gently, peeking inside it. "How did you know what I take? Did - oh, Alice."

I nodded.

"Well, I don't feel like spending the whole day here, eating soup and drinking tea or whatever," she said, "Can you take me somewhere?"

"Are you _sure_?" I asked, laughing, "I'm the stalker, remember?"

"And a good one at that, Weirdo," she winked, "Can you, or can't you? Oh, and I need to pass by the school, too."

"Well, well," I teased, "Taking advantage of me, eh?"

She rolled her eyes. "Mary said I can ask you for whatever I want," she reasoned, "I can, right? Because, otherwise, that would be some serious bummer."

I laughed. "Sure, sure. Go get ready, I'll wait in the car."

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

"Aw, come on!" I said, bouncing in my seat, "I didn't go out just to go to another house - I want to see the cliffs!"

"It's really cold today, Allie, and you're sick - _you _come on!"

I should've felt guilty for leaving home without telling anyone, or taking any permissions; I'd never done that before, but being with him didn't make me feel in any way guilty; he was comfortable to be around (now that I tried not to think about him without the stalker profile). And, I had to admit, he was better than cable.

Only that cable wasn't stupidly stubborn and unreasonable.

"Fine," I snapped, "Take me to school then back home."

"Listen, Allie," he said sternly, turning to look at me, making my stomach flip - he was driving _really _fast, and he wasn't even looking at the road, "Are you always like that?"

My eyes kept jumping between the road and him. "Like what?"

"Like _that_," he said, "Like whatever I say makes you mad - I'm sorry, Allie, but I have my reasons!"- I shrunk in my seat - "Like whenever I want to make you feel better, you won't let me help you! I _want _to."

I sighed. "What do you want me to do, then?"

He blinked, taking his time before answering me. "Tell me what happened last night."

"I don't want to talk about it, Colby - please understand that."

"You know," he said, his eyes _finally _back on the road, "Alice and Edward know, but I wouldn't let them tell me."

"Why not? You want to know, don't you?"

He patted my head gently. "That's not the point; I don't want to know it for the sake of knowing it, I just want to be there for you, Allie, when I _know_ no one else is."

I closed my eyes, trying to savor this dream. "Fine," I surrendered, "I'll tell you."

And I told him.

Everything.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay, so here's the deal - when you guys don't review (positively or negatively), it feels like no one reads the story (well, except the great people who actually waste two minutes of their time to review), and let me tell you, that feeling totally sucks. So, please, if you want this to continue (or not) say it for Heaven's sake!

*smiles sweetly*

Fine, guys. When you review, I'll send you a virtual chocolate - any size you want, and it won't make you fat :) I might sound pathetic, but, really, if you're an author _here _you'd feel the same :)

TooToo


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Oh.

My.

GOD!

Thank you, thank you, thank YOU so much for the overwhelming number of reviews! I _so _didn't expect it! *squeals* The total number of reviews of this story TRIPLED!

Oh, oh, and Allie does know how Alice can see the future of humans; Alice told her that while she took her from the woods to Nessie's and Jacob's house. But she doesn't know about Edward. I know Colby mentioned how Edward knows the reason she's upset, but she doesn't know how. All explained below :)

Special Chocolate for: **Edwardlover75, tilley12, peacelovextwilight30, Jennyedwardlover, ashley0111992, bonnie xoxo, vicky8515, kassyjakey, fangsforfur97, opaline star, Breathless In Voice, Stretch 19, JellyBeane, Tana101, Boo, nicketmouse69, lala and ARod1585 **:) for reviewing last chapter. Thank you.

**

* * *

**

**COLBY BLACK**

Twenty minutes later, I ended up with a panting Alison, a ruined shirt and a shaking body I had no idea how to stop.

Normally, these would be the expected consequences of either a stray vampire, a stupid, uncontrolled pack brother or a car accident; I had no idea how, one day, this would be the result of letting someone as young and as angry as Alison Anderson tell me the reason she was upset. I couldn't blame the irrational amount of emotion and my personal out of character behavior and reactions on imprinting this time - no, never; because if I had witnessed the same situation sans the supernatural, I would've reacted the same.

Well, if you didn't count the shaking.

She had just told me what _really _happened last night; she told me she heard her own parents call her a 'mistake'. This time, if it wasn't for the imprinting, I wouldn't have imagined the kind of pain such a simple word could cause; _my _parents were always loving, supportive and proud of both Sarah and I, the idea of a parent hating a child or regretting him or her just made me _confused_; they were their own flesh and blood - part of their souls. A person who hates part of him is a person with serious complications.

She told me how she never felt connected to them, how she blamed herself every time she couldn't make them understand her. She told me how people used to judge her just because she brought a book to read during her free lesson, and how when she came back home and tried to tell her parents, they would say she needed to "fit in" with everyone the way they were and try to be something she wasn't.

I hated it.

And what I hated even more was how I came in a very inconvenient way and overwhelmed her with everything mythical - even yesterday, when she was stupid enough to go to the forest alone, Alice found her and explained how she could see the future. Allie, of course, being Allie, connected it to what I'd told her about the vampires' super powers and asked Alice, who explained she was my great aunt.

Perfect, just freakin' perfect.

"Colby, why are you shaking?" Allie asked, pulling herself away from my shoulder.

I closed my eyes, almost squishing the unmoving steering wheel with my bare hands, taking a deep breath. "It's nothing."

"Colby," she whined, "You can't just make me gush my heart out then just say it's nothing - c'mon!"

I didn't mind telling her anything, but admitting I wasn't in control of my anger - especially around her - just hurt my manly ego - and that's an understatement, so I just sighed. "Seriously, it's nothing. Happens a lot - it's a wolf thing."

She nodded. "Can you take me to school now?"

"Sure, sure. When do you want to go home?"

She shrugged. "Dad said he's coming home at four, and I don't know if Mom's going to come home today; she usually takes a whole day before she does after a fight with Dad."

She said it so casually my stomach clenched.

I turned the keys in the ignition, heading towards her school. "What did you want from school? Don't think you'll miss anything on your second day."

She chuckled. "I won't. I just need to get something from my locker."

"How important is it?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Well, _I _thought you wanted to see the cliffs."

"_I _thought you're unreasonable enough not to let me."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"Well, a man doesn't just change his mind."

I blinked. "What?"

"Get me to school, Colby."

Why me?

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

"Whoa, whoa and _whoa_,"Cloe exclaimed, her eyes wide, standing half-way between our football field (where the gym class is) and the main building of Forks Middle. I mentally groaned, trying to ignore her and rush inside. "Hey, Allie, wait!"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I stood still in my place, deliberating whether or not I should run to the Ferrari and tell Colby to get out of there, full speed. Instead, I just turned to her. "Cloe," I acknowledged.

"What's _that_?" she pointed to the Ferrari.

"Yeah, Allie, _who's_ that?" her other best friend, Jarrett, asked, practically drooling over the car.

"You know what's that, Cloe," I said, "That's Colby's car."

"Colby, huh?" she smiled, and I knew she remembered, "The one you have a huge c-"

I put my hand on her mouth, my eyes widening. "Shut _up_." _He'll hear you! And the last thing I want to explain is why I told you I've a crush on him._

She laughed as soon as I let her go, a very confused Jarrett staring at both of us like we had finally lost it. "You don't get it! It's not like that."

"Oh, yeah, it is."

"It is?" Jarrett asked, and I could bet my life he had no clue what he was talking about.

"It's not!"

"What's not what, honey?" Colby said, and I almost cursed out loud when I heard his voice right behind me. He kissed my cheek and I almost punched him. I would've if I didn't know for sure I would hurt myself doing so. "Who are your friends?"

I buried my face in my hands. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God.

I could swear he was laughing as I angrily strode inside the building towards my locker. I opened it hastily, grabbed both my diary and the homework that was due tomorrow, and snapped it shut.

"Oh, wow," Cloe said, "I'm not going to ask you anything but - _how_?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she started, "He's- sorry- but you're just a little kid to him - and you're - you're-"

"I'm what?" I snapped.

She sighed. "You just don't match." I walked past her, not speaking a word. "Wait, Allie, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Look," I said, my free hand on my hip, "Colby and I don't have a 'thing'," - I made sure the quotation marks were visible - "He's just a friend; he's Embry's cousin!"

"Who's Embry?" Jarrett asked.

"Oh, God," I whispered to myself, "Embry is my cousin's husband, okay? I asked him to drive me here since no one else could, okay?"

They both nodded curtly, startled by my tone, I assumed, and I just huffed, running my way back to the Ferrari, sliding in.

"A-"

"If you dare talk to me, I will-" I huffed again in frustration, "Don't talk to me."

He laughed. "Your face was _priceless_."

"I hate you."

He kept on laughing, then pouted at me. "Aw, come on, Allie-bear."

"I still hate you, very, very much."

"I'll take you to First Beach."

"No."

He was still laughing. "I'll show you how I fight vampires."

I stayed silent for a second, thinking it through. "No, not even that."

"Cookies?"

"Nope."

I would've told him to take me home if I wouldn't be so bored; sure, I was angry at him - _very, very _angry at him - but I had to admit it, again: he was better than cable.

"I can still take you to my house, right?"

I bit my lip. "Who's there?"

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Mom, Dad, Sarah, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Bella _should _have been home, but, as I took the final turn to our driving path, Dad called me and told me they were divided into two groups; one went hunting and the other went shopping (I didn't even need to communicate with Sarah mentally to know she was on the first group), and that they wouldn't be home for the rest of the day. So, instead of a day at my home, I was taking her to the zoo.

A.K.A Sam and Emily's.

Once she stepped inside the house, she was welcomed by pretty much everyone. She smiled politely at them, fidgeting in her place awkwardly, repeatedly glancing towards Mary, something definitely on her mind, when Paul came. "Look who's there!"

_Please don't tell her I called her a mini version of you. Please don't tell her I called her a mini version of you._

"...The oh-so-famous Allie. Hey, kid."

_Phew._

She frowned. "Hi...?"

"Paul; this jerk's uncle."

Yeah, yeah. He was pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Good afternoon to you, too."

"Oh," she said, a smile playing on her lips, "Can you do me a favor?"

He glanced at me with the corner of his eyes, suppressing a smile. "Sure, kid, what do you want?"

Everyone in the room (Embry, Mary, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim, Sam, Rachel and Emily) was watching silently, not even a hum in the room. "Can you tell me how can you hurt a werewolf? Like, _real _bad."

I raised my eyebrows at her while everyone was coughing laughs, trying to be discreet about it. Paul grinned seriously at her. "Well, there's always the classic baseball bat," he suggested.

"Mhhmm.."

"...But you'll probably hurt your wrist. Or you can just pout at him and tell him he's so mean-"

"That didn't work."

"Wrong!" I corrected from my place, leaning on the wall, "I remember you saying you hated me, not that I'm mean."

She just turned to stick her tongue out at me, and the coughed chuckles turned to full-blown laughs. "...Or I can just personally beat him up for you. What do you think, kid?"

"Think I'll risk my wrist with the bat, _then _you can beat him up."

Everyone couldn't stop laughing, except me. I stayed silent, expressionless; she was getting along with Paul more than she could get along with me at first.

Paul attempted to pat her head, but she stepped back.

Well, well.

"Here's your Alpha, Alpha," he winked at me then returned his attention back to her, "What did he do, then? Stalked you again?"

"You're the _last _one to talk about stalking, Paul," Rachel and Jared said in one breath. He rolled his eyes.

"No," she said, her cheeks darkening, "I just feel like hitting him."

"Do all imprints suck at lying?" Quil asked, wrapping an arm around Claire who pinched him lightly. "No, really. What's up with that?"

She just grimaced, looking at her feet, then glancing at me, her cheeks still dark. Adorable. "Um..."

Emily decided to speak. "The food should be ready by now. Who's hungry?"

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

Emily practically _saved _me. Apparently, today was the international Embarrass Allie day and I wasn't aware. I turned to Colby, sighing as half the room (all the wolves, except Colby) sprinted to the kitchen, and he motioned for me to go to him. I stood beside him, leaning on the wall as well.

"What do you say? The bat or Paul?"

He pinched my cheek. "You're not really upset, are you?"

"You don't know what you've done," I muttered, my voice low, but he heard it like I knew he would.

"It's not like they _believe _we're together or something." - I just glared at him, raising my eyebrows - "They do?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well, I'm sorry, then," he said, kneeling in front of me, putting a hand on my shoulder, keeping our eyes in one level. "I really am."

Every time I looked into his eyes I remembered how cute he looked as a wolf - as a golden teddy bear - and it made it hard to stay mad at him. "Fine," I said, "You're forgiven."

He smiled widely, happiness radiating through his smile. "You're awesome. And, everything's going to be okay, Allie-bear."

"What did that come from?" I forgot to ask him about it earlier.

He shrugged. "I dunno."

"What do I call _you_, then?"

"Not Weirdo," he suggested, "But you can call me by my middle name - Thomas."

"Thom-as," I tried it out in my mouth, "Sounds good."

"Wow," Rachel said, "I can't believe you! You won't let your own mother call you that!"

"A little privacy would be good, Aunt Rachel, thanks."

Someone boomed with laughter in the kitchen. "Privacy. Yeah, right."

Someone else barged in the house; I could hear the door slam open. "Hey, everyone! Look who I brought!"

Colby tensed at the sound, his teeth clenching together and I could _swear _I saw his chest rumble a bit. His eyes stayed fixed on me, not even glancing towards the visitor. It was just someone else I hadn't seen before, not even at Mary's little party a couple of days ago, but he looked like everyone else here, except that he wasn't as big as the others - the wolves.

"What? What's wrong?" I mumbled.

"Hi!" A girl-y voice greeted, but I didn't avert my eyes to see who it was; all I could think about was how serious Colby's shivering was, his hand squeezing my shoulder so much it hurt.

"Colby, _what's _wrong?"

He snapped his eyes shut, his shivering turning into stronger shaking.

"Randy! Come join us in the kitchen! Did you get your girlfriend with you?" Emily asked out loud.

"Yes, Mom," Randy, the one who just barged in with his 'girlfriend' answered, and Colby's frame almost turned blurry, my shoulder feeling his vibrations.

It took me a second to realize what was happening. "Calm down, Colby. Thomas, calm down!" He didn't look like he was listening to me, but his hand released my shoulder. Embry got out of the kitchen, running towards us, putting a hand on Colby's shoulder.

"Let's get you out of here."

"No," he snapped, "I'm fine, Embry. I won't phase near her."

_You're not scared, are you?_

"No," I answered his mental question, "But I don't understand why you're acting so weird."

"Colby Black, you have to get out of here _now_."

"Leave me alone, will you?"

"Jared! Paul!"

He stood up, facing Embry. "I'm in control, Embry."

Embry snorted. The shaking wasn't fading. At all. "Sure doesn't look like it."

His hands balled into fists, then, in a flash, he turned to me, threw me a quick 'Stay here' and ran outside, leaving me dazed.

Wow.

"What is it?" Paul asked, his face stuffed.

Embry pointed to Randy while he wasn't looking and then back to me. "Colby."

"Damn," Paul said, "I'm going - you get Allie home."

"What? No!" I said as Paul disappeared behind Colby.

Embry sighed, turning to me. "He just needs to calm down, Allie, and you're going to be late if you don't go in a few."

I glanced at my watch. 2:45. "Can't we wait for him a bit?"

He grimaced. "When do you have to be home?"

"Before four."

"'Kay," he agreed.

"Don't worry about him," Rachel said, "It's complicated."

* * *

"How complicated?" I asked Colby, sitting on the trunk of his car.

"I didn't want you to see this," he breathed, leaning both arms beside me, "I'm really sorry."

"Stop it!" I said, "Stop saying you're sorry and just _tell me what's wrong!_"

"I just can't stand Randy," he muttered, "I don't know how I'm gonna be his Alpha some day, how I'm going to have to endure him all the time."

I frowned, fixing his now-very-messy hair. I hated it when things weren't clean and in order. "What has he done?"

"He's my sister's imprint."

"I thought he isn't a wolf?"

He shook his head. "He's not, but Sarah is."

"Oh."

I still couldn't get it.

"Are you mad at him because he's got a girlfriend?" I guessed.

Colby breathed out slowly. "Kind of."

"Well, he has a choice, right?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I licked my lips, "Just because she imprinted on him doesn't mean he _has_ to choose her, right?"

He stayed silent, his eyes unreadable.

"_Right_?"

"Are you saying- you know what? Never mind; I'll have Billy explain that to you in the bonfire."

Before I could reply, we heard Emily's house's door open. "Guys," Mary said, skidding towards us, "Uncle John found out you're not home," she told me, "Allen," -her brother, my cousin - "called and asked about you, and I told him you're with me. You'd better go back now."

"Shit."

This time, _I _cursed out loud, and Colby had the most amused face ever.

* * *

Author's Note:

I still don't know how to thank you, guys. Seriously, you made my day! :D :D See that face? That isn't just a smiley - I look like that now :)

Please, keep the reviews coming.

This time: Dessert of your choice as your review reward ;)

TooToo


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: [**Please don't skip: Important**] Wow; BB has covered its 100 reviews mark! That's some major news; it means people actually like this :) Thank you so, so much.

Anyway, I just needed to respond to a request from more than one of you, guys: you asked me to continue this story to when they're married and with children, and maybe even change the rating to M. Here's what I need to say: honestly, I have _no idea _where this is going to end. Usually, the ending scene is the first thing I think of when I think of a story (not necessarily a fanfic), but **I don't think it will go _that far_**. I can give you an improbable maybe, but not a yes - not until I can figure out the ending. And, about the rating: I know it will give me a different audience, and maybe even a larger one (I've noticed how M-rated stories are much more reviewed than the best of T-rated stories out there, and I don't mean mine, of course) but this is Young Adult, I have to consider the audience that _already _read my stories (many are even younger than Alison, believe it or not), and I try to give my best with the fanfic without going out of the rating. If you've noticed, only BB and Endless Summer are rated T in my series - the rest is K+. _I don't write M-rated stories_. Sorry, really. You guys are _great_, and if you're enjoying this, I don't know why I should seek other people who want to read a different type of stories.

I really hope you guys get my point :) And I hope you're not mad. If you have any other requests, please do tell me. Oh, and I'll try to include a warning if the chapter may exceed rating because of language (but, seriously: in 5 stories so far, I've only used 'damn', 'shit' - at times' and I only included the f-word twice: once in Rising Sun when Seth was drunk, and once in Shooting Stars when Paul was out of mood because his niece phased. If you mind those, tell me: I'll just remove them. I don't live where you live, but from what I hear here those aren't usually really bad - of course, they are and - oh, never mind. Just tell me if they make you uncomfortable).

Dessert of choice for: **FayeLauren, Passion Peach, Annie-In-Wonderland, galwaygossipgirl, JellyBeane, Nani23, Katy51, xtina0515, mercy89, Edwardlover75, Jennyedwardlover, ashley0111992, vicky8515, kassyjakey, Distracted procrastination, bonnie xoxo, ARod1585, Breathless In Voice, fangsorfur97, lala, Tana101, Stretch19 and knae.** :)

**

* * *

**

**COLBY BLACK**

I rested my head on my hands, facing the midnight blue with glittery dots of stars and streaks of clouds sky, my legs dangling on the edge of the cliff, lost in thought. After running miles and miles (to and from Canada five times), I became too exhausted to be angry at anything, and too hungry to care about the drama that choked my life every day, but finally clear-minded enough to flashback my whole day without having to intrigue any unwanted emotions. Even with my strength and vampire side, my muscles needed to rest after a run like this, and splashing into the water just because the shaking got too bad seemed like a very, very bad idea.

I still couldn't wrap my head around two things: one, Allie Anderson in general, and, two, how Randy Uley was still alive and breathing until this very moment.

Allie - Allie was wonderful, and I knew, for sure, that's not even biased. Only her presence was enough to remind me that, after all, everything would be okay; everything _was meant _to be okay, even if I had absolutely no idea how, it would. Add that to her speech: I swear that kid was better at bossing me around than Jacob Black, Sam Uley and Alice Cullen _combined_. She had me wrapped around her pinkie already and I didn't know how much she was aware of that fact.

Then I figured it out, if Allie wasn't there today, Randy Uley _would _be dead, and then I'd owe poor Sam and Emily a very difficult apology.

Randy was one name I couldn't stand any more; everything he did made me a bit angrier at him, and added to the reasons I despise him one more line. I couldn't blame him for 'choosing someone else' if that was just the case, because (even though he wouldn't find anyone better for him than Sarah. Imprinting and a very biased brother said so) she would be just friends with him, and if that what he needed, she wouldn't be in pain watching him with someone else. Sure, she wouldn't be able to actually be with someone else, as that would feel like she was betraying him even if their romantic connection was forever ruined, but she wouldn't be hurting over his lack of presence like she was now.

Imagine watching your own flesh and blood, the person you had always shared a very special type of connection with, the person that went through the good and bloody horrible (literally) stages of your life with you, the person you had always thought of as your eternal responsibility, wilt helplessly. Imagine what I felt watching her hold back her tears, refuse to eat food and even throw it up at times, phase uncontrollably whenever something threatens to turn towards anything that might upset her, hurt emotionally _beyond repair_ and still made sure he was back home safely every day - still smiled when she watched him smile, and get even worse when something upset him. He still hated her, he still couldn't stand her name, he still thought of her as a liar (while she lied for his sake), he moved on, had girlfriends, and never looked back. I was beyond hating him or even despising him.

I wanted to see that sick jerk of an excuse of a creature die, and very slowly.

But Allie stood in the way.

Unlike what I would've expected, her wide, ocean blue eyes weren't frightened at my continuous shaking, she didn't freak out or yell at me to get the hell off of her, she just told me to calm down in a what-are-you-thinking kind of way. The natural urge to protect her was fighting restlessly with my _need _to phase at that moment, and I was glad it won.

The wind blew one more, strong, relaxing time, before I heard someone whistle behind me. I didn't even have to turn; the smell was too obvious. "Rosalie," I acknowledged as she took a seat beside me. The Cullens (also known as the previous Alpha's in-laws, and the current Alpha's family) were allowed on the Rez any time they wished.

"Hey, mutt," she greeted and I never took it personally; I knew Rosalie loved me like a second mother. "Heard you blacked out all the way to Canada for Alice - more than once. What is it?"

I shrugged, sitting up. "Nothing, really. I just had quite an...eventful day."

She smiled. "You saw that little girl again, didn't you?"

I nodded. "My soul mate," I flipped the words on my tongue - they didn't feel right just yet.

"And Miss Attitude of The Year," Rosalie added with a chuckle. "You know what? You deserve her, but I don't know what she's done to deserve you."

I punched her lightly, knowing that we were both equally strong while I was in human form. "I'm not that bad."

She shook her head. "It's that you're that good, kid and she just seems so..."

"What?" I asked, my voice dripping acid. When you're naturally defensive and protective of someone and really, really tired, that result was inevitable.

She ran a hand through her long, blond hair. "She's nice, I suppose," she said, "But there's something about her. I can't say I can quite put my finger on it, though."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"She's so...weird - and I'm not sure if it's the good way."

"Can't agree more," I sighed, "That drama with her parents - it all seems so unbelievable. I mean, I know she's telling the truth but-"

"It's too horrible to be true," she breathed, "Stuff like that happen, kid - even worse stuff happen," she said, staring at the horizon. "By the way, what did you do with her father and that other kid - what was his name, again? - Mary's brother, right?"

"Allen," I said, "Mary actually took care of the situation; she told her brother how she needed to go shopping so she picked her up and just forgot to tell her uncle, and that I was the only one who would get her back," I explained, "It's all really silly; for one, Allie wouldn't go shopping by her own free will, and for two, why would someone who shops in Port Angeles and lives in La Push go to pick up a kid from Forks before shopping?"

She grimaced. "Let's just cross our fingers her parents will buy it."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Hope so."

* * *

"They," Allie swallowed over the phone the next morning, "-bought it."

I rubbed my groggy eyes. Did you have to call at 7 a.m., Alison? "They did?"

She sucked a crispy, vibrant breath. "Yeah."

I flipped on my bed, trying to produce coherent thoughts. "Will I see you today?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

I frowned, burying my head in my pillow. "Why not?"

She sighed. "I'm going to school, and I just can't. Dad told me they needed to 'talk' to me today, so I don't know, really."

"Then call me when you're done, please?"

"Colby, I'll call if I need you - you, too, do the same - but you gotta give me some space to _breathe_!"

I smiled. "Humor me."

"You're horrible," she said and ended the call. My smile just got wider and I drifted into sleep once again.

* * *

"'Mornin'," I mumbled as I strode into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"What morning? It's 4:30," Bella remarked.

"He's been running a lot," Mom said, to my defense, then came to whisper in my ear, "You really have to get that anger issue under control."

I poured some orange juice in a glass, a strand of hair falling on my face. "I have it under control; that was me controlling it."

"I have to admit," Jasper said, walking into the kitchen, "Your mood swings are kind of refreshing."

I gritted my teeth together. "This is beginning to feel less like home and more like rehab," I muttered, swallowing my juice and turning around towards the door. "Where's Sarah?"

"Sleeping the day off," Mom answered, the grief in her voice unveiled, plain.

I closed my eyes and went for the run, savoring the last blow of wind I experienced in my human form, morphing into my other self. It was more like a daily routine now, and since I hadn't any Allie for the day, I'd have to spend it the old-fashioned, boring way.

As a wolf.

_Please, God. If I'm going to die, let mom take it easily. She would die from the news._

Who the hell was that?

Then it hit me, from Embry's mind, stronger than Emmett after a couple of good grizzlies. It was Randy Uley, in his wolf form, finally morphed. I growled fiercely, digging the ground with my paws.

_Oh, shut the Hell up, idiot. You're not going to die. _Embry told him, and I could see they both fell off a cliff_, _splashing into the water. _Swim, you can. Not very well, but you can, come on._

_When did that happen? _I asked.

_Just now, _Embry said, pulling Randy to the shore. Couldn't he swim himself? _He's not focusing. I bet he can't even concentrate on our voices now._

_Don't be so harsh, _Quil said, _even you went through that mental silence._

I sighed.

_You have to keep in mind he's still a pack brother - what happened between him and your sister stays between them as long as you're the one in charge. _Quil added.

From Embry's mind, I could see they were already on the shore. _That's it, welcome to the cult_.

_Was that Uncle Embry's attempt of a joke_? Randy wondered, and I had to admit; Embry wasn't the best when it came to humor. At all.

_Shut up, Embry, he's not doing so well. I knew he had no brains but I didn't think he could stay that silent for so long. _I said, knowing very well how hostile I sounded.

_Colby Black?_

_Yes, that's me. And no, I'm not your biggest fan, so don't expect me to be._

_What did I do?_

_A lot of drama, _Quil answered.

_What are all those voices? Am I imagining things? What's going on?  
_

How come the son of Sam and Emily Uley was so incredibly stupid?

_No, Uley, you're a werewolf-slash-shape-shifter, that's what's going on._

_What?_

I couldn't take it anymore; I would love to explain the legends and the truths about them to a new pack member any time, I would endure their shock, I would repeat the explanation, I would give them a break to think about the whole thing, and maybe even decide whether to continue this path or not. But, not with Randy. I was biased and I hated it; an Alpha should never be biased, an Alpha should never be that hostile to his _brother_ and an Alpha should never mix personal affairs with the pack.

I was all those combined.

_Embry, Quil, work with him. I'm phasing back._

Before I could hear any responses, I phased back to my human form, slipped on my shorts and got out my phone (that, thankfully, wasn't crushed. I couldn't go anywhere without my phone when I always needed someone I couldn't speak to using my mind - also known as my imprint), but before I could dial Alison's number, Alice called.

"What is it?" I said, my mood obvious in my tone, as soon as I pressed the green button.

"Family quality time," Bella chirped, "We're leaving tonight, and we don't see you that often, so you're coming with us."

"Where?"

"Toronto, Canada."

"You know I can't. See if Mom or Sarah'd like to go; I have stuff to keep up with."

She sighed. "To tell you the truth, this isn't about quality time," she admitted.

I frowned. "What's it about, then?"

"Your sister," she started, then breathed a 'sorry' to someone else, "She's worse than ever. Something happened today, and thanks to you guys Alice couldn't see it."

"What? What happened?"

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move.

"She woke up screaming and crying - that never happened before. It was like someone was hurting her."

Damn this imprint to the deepest, darkest, hottest hell.

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked, already on my way to the house.

"It's nothing physical - we both know that."

It took all my effort to stop myself from phasing; if I did, I would hear him, and then I would most definitely kill him. If it wasn't for what could happen to Sarah, and the fact that Alison deserved someone better than a murderer, it didn't sound like a bad idea at all. I didn't speak, and neither did my grandmother, until I was in the house.

Everyone was there; Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Dad, Paul, Billy, Charlie, Seth, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Mom, Rachel and Sue. They were all wearing the same, worried-to-death face, all looking at me expectantly, as if I would carry some sort of news with me. So many people cared about her and would die for her, but she would still cling to the one person that caused her hell. That was something I would never understand, even when I had an imprint and full access to a lot of people's minds.

"Where is she?"

"Asleep," Dad muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's been three years," he whispered, "_Three years a_nd it's getting worse by the second."

I shook my head. "I know why." He frowned, along with the rest, until Edward got it but let me speak nevertheless. "Randy phased today."

Several gasps filled the room before Billy spoke. "Don't tell her now."

"Why not?" Aunt Rachel asked, tilting her head sideways. "It's her right to know."

"This is getting more and more complicated," Seth said.

"She'll freak out," Dad said, "Besides, she's exhausted - it was like the first day she phased, but ten times more powerful."

"This is wrong," Paul noted, "Very wrong. Unfair - she's just a kid!"

"We'll tell her," I decided with finality, Billy and Dad throwing me warning glances, "Tomorrow," I continued, "She'll phase sooner or later and know it - she should know from us first."

"He's right," Carlisle agreed, "It would be harder on her if she knew by chance."

"There's no treaty now, right?" Emmett asked, I nodded, "If I kill him, no one gets mad, then."

I chuckled. "Believe me," I said, "Even if there was a treaty, I would've."

"Boys," Esme warned, serious.

Just like I was.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

"We think of you as a young adult, Allie, and you have the right to know what we have decided to do."

I stared at my mother, trying to rationalize her calmness, but couldn't. I would've preferred it if they told me they were different creatures - mortal enemies - that couldn't stay together because of some unspoken prohibition, because some zombie would come looking for them to kill them if they stayed together, but hearing how they decided to get a divorce _because _Mom was pregnant was beyond confusing, let alone depressing.

How could they be so selfish? I needed them in my life - _both _of them.

But, oh, they didn't even care.

"Who am I going to live with?"

"Normally, that would be me," Mom said, "But, i-if y-you don't want to-"

"I would love to have you stay with me, Allie," Dad completed.

"You're making me _choose_?" They both fell silent, looking at the ground as if they were guilty little kids. "Un-freakin'-believable."

"I'm going to be moving to my old house in PA," Mom breathed, "There's a room there that we could move your things to."

"But, of course, if you don't want to switch schools, you can always stay here," Dad said.

I buried my face in my hands, unable to respond coherently.

"Allie," Mom breathed, patting my back, "We know this is hard on you - but, believe me, it's for the best; you wouldn't like to live between people who always fight, would you?"

Something was hitting my head with an iron hammer, and a big one for that matter. I couldn't put things together, I couldn't answer the one question I'd been asking myself for so long: why me?

Why did I have to be the outsider - the one no one can find something in common with? Why did I have to be interested in things that are weird and boring to other people my age? Why did I have to have two parents who decided to get a divorce because of an unborn child? Why me?

"Lemme think it through," I decided, dropping my hands.

They both exchanged a meaningful look, getting up and walking outside my room. Dad held the door before getting out, "Think carefully."

I nodded thoughtlessly as he closed the door, snuggling under the covers and getting out my phone, dialing Colby's number. Colby was something else I was very confused about; even if it was some magical kind of eternal bond, why did I turn to him every time I needed to let something out? _He _imprinted on me, not the other way round. I was going to hang up before he answered, but he did before I could.

"Alison," he said, taking a long, deep breath, obviously out of mood (or half-asleep). "How are you?"

I stayed silent, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Allie?"

"I'm here," I breathed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I -" I was going to tell him, but decided against it, "-Is everything okay with you?" Last night, he wasn't in a great mood.

"It's a total mess," he admitted, sighing, "There's a lot going on here."

"What is it?" I asked, glad the conversation wasn't about me anymore.

"Randy phased," were his only words.

"Let me guess - his mind wasn't exactly your Lala Land."

He laughed. "No, it wasn't."

I snuggled deeper into the covers. "You're the Alpha," I yawned, "You're gonna have to endure him."

"Wow," he said, "Thanks for the reminder."

I smiled. "Anytime, Tommy."

"So," he said, "While the night's still young, wanna do something?"

"You have some serious biological clock issues," I mumbled, "It's 10 p.m."

"I woke up only 6 hours ago."

"Your imprint here woke up at fifteen hours ago," I mumbled, yawning again, "I'm a growing teen, I need my sleep."

He chuckled. "Go to sleep then - oh!" he exclaimed theatrically, "Do you think you can distract me that easily? 'Your imprint here' has a little vampire in him with this super awesome memory. What's wrong?"

I snapped my eyes shut. "Leave me alone."

"Alison.."

I groaned uncomfortably. Did I want to do this? Did I want to trust him that much? Did I want to tell him _everything_?

I wasn't sure.

* * *

Author's Note: So this slightly longer-than-usual chapter makes up for my slight delay, right? :)

Please tell me what you thought of what I said above (and the chapter, too, of course - needless to say).

This time: Kebabs (or veggie burgers for the vegetarians) for reviews :P :)

TooToo


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: First of all, thank you for understanding the thing with the rating :) Secondly, I just wanted to tell you that I changed something: in Endless Summer, the Cullens don't visit until Randy imprints, but this time, they visited a little bit early. Sorry, I forgot. That's the downside of writing series of stories, especially parallel ones: you have to stay true to the time-line, which I didn't. So, sorry.

I also apologize for the very long delay, but I've been having a lot of homework, my grandmother passed away last week ( :( ) and life has been hectic in general, plus a minor block. Let's just say it was one awesome week *sarcasm, you know?*

F-word warning. Used once in this chapter.

Oh, and to read the imprinting from Randy's and Sarah's POV's, read Endless Summer [available on my profile]. It might help you fill in the gaps. And, even though some of you might be biased by Colby's POV, Randy isn't really a bad kid - he's just so totally misunderstood :)

Kebabs-slash-vegetarian burger for: **kitty, Nani23, mercy89, Katy51, xtina0515, Edwardlover75, Jennyedwardlover, vicky8515, kassyjakey, the fat cats meow, girl-crazy-4VampyreSpeed, galwaygossipgirl, Passion Peach, Anne Shirlet Cullen, Annie-In-Wonderland, ARod1585 and JellyBeane.**

**

* * *

**

**COLBY BLACK**

I wished werewolves could get drunk.

Of course, we could, but I would need an average of thirty bottles (calculation courtesy of Carlisle) to get anywhere near it, and an average of fifteen minutes of drunken status afterward. I wanted to put everything aside for a few moments, I wanted to forget the last 24 hours completely - erase them from my memory.

Being with Alison would've had the same effect on the problems part of my brain, if she wasn't so upset herself.

"So here's the deal," she said, taking a bite of her sandwich, "I _might _move away."

My hand stopped mid-way to my third sandwich, and the wind on top of the cliffs seemed to do the same. "Move?"

She nodded. "That's, uh," she swallowed, breaking eye contact, "What was bothering me last night."

I stared at her. "Move?" I repeated, like my brain - though able to process moves of vampires in their fastest speed - was unable to process the idea.

Move? She was going to move?

I thought if I was fast enough, I could drink up to fifty bottles in five minutes and get drunk for a little more than fifteen minutes, just a little more.

She didn't even glance my way. "Mom's moving."

"You can't move away."

She turned to look at me, and then I could see the sparkle hints of tears appeared in her eyes. "_Excuse _me?"

"I m-mean," I stuttered, shaking my head, "You sh-shouldn't - I - you _know _you can't just move away!"

I wasn't shaking, I wasn't angry, I wasn't even anywhere near it; I was just completely, and hopelessly, _desperate_.

"Because of the imprinting thing?" she asked, cutting eye contact again, "I won't be that far; it's just Port Angeles."

I heaved a sigh, closing my eyes. "You're gonna be the death of me, Allie."

She chuckled. "You take things too seriously."

"You make things sound too serious."

She shrugged. "Sorry, then."

"You didn't tell me, though," I said, opening my eyes, "Why might you move?" She stayed silent, bringing her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. I rubbed her back soothingly. "You can tell me."

She vibrated gently. "I know."

"Allie..."

"My parents - they're getting a divorce," she said, "They told me I could choose who I live with." She turned to me, her eyes wide, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Can you believe them? They _made me choose_!"

Without thinking, I pulled her into a hug. "Shh..."

"And," she breathed on my shoulder, "I _want _to stay - but then _he _hates me and I can't - I can't stay with someone who-"

I patted her back, her pain making its way through me. "It's okay, everything's gonna be fine."

"No!"

I stayed silent.

"I wish I can disappear."

"Oh, sweetie..."

My grip tightened around her. This was a slow day for my head; things couldn't be digested easily, maybe because they were so, unbelievably horrible. I wouldn't have described this as 'unbelievably horrible' any other day (seriously; two of my ex-girlfriends moved away and it was okay), but to think someone so little suffered so much hurt me, and I knew exactly how much she was hurt, and it hurt twice as hard knowing that.

A moment later, she pulled away. "Stop making me tell you," she muttered.

I gave her the best smile I could muster, and it wasn't even a good one. "Ain't gonna happen."

"You know," she said, "I was right."

I frowned. "About what?"

"You _are _better than cable."

* * *

With Allie finally back home, I needed another way to tune the current events down. I loathed how I couldn't control my emotions any more. Maybe I did need a vacation away from everything, from everyone. I needed to sort things out a bit so I could continue. Sometimes I wanted to go back to my father and tell him I couldn't be what he wanted me to be; being responsible of a whole pack of werewolves, a sister and an imprint with problems and being mentally stable just did not match in any possible way. The old man was still in an excellent shape, he could take charge of the pack whenever he wanted, and this was the first time I was seriously considering it.

Running - running was powerful. It came in third place after Allie then alcohol-slash-drugs in the tuning out policy, and it was even better as an animal, when everything was processed simply.

At 3:45 p.m, nobody was on patrol; this was the time when the younger ones studied, and the older ones ate and just stayed at home. I, on the other hand, was neither; I finished high school (and never got the chance to go to college like I wanted. Talk about unfair) and, thankfully, wasn't married or even engaged. I just had this bond with a 12-year-old that insisted to jumble my life a tad more every day. But it was relaxing not having to hear voices and thoughts in my head.

It was that sweet until my sister phased.

_I can't do it. It just...doesn't feel right._

_What can't you do? _I asked.

Instinctively, she answered. _I can't be his girlfriend now._

Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Whose what?_

I could see she wasn't in control of her thoughts. _I just saw Randy and he imprinted on me. How come you didn't tell me he phased? Why?_

I stopped mid-track, breath knocked out of me. _Randy imprinted on you? When?_

_About thirty minutes ago, s_he beamed, _can you believe it? Randy Uley imprinted on me!_

I believed it, but it still made me sick to my core, especially after hearing what she was worried about.

Three whole years of the suffering that surrounded Sarah and our whole family, he told her he hated her and made her live the consequences; you couldn't just tell a wolf that imprinted on you that you _hated _him or her - Randy and Sarah were a first (and hopefully a last). Don't get me wrong, I was happy my sister wouldn't have to go through it any more.

But it still made me fucking sick.

According to what twisted kind of imprinting was he able to get her, even as a friend (that girlfriend issue was a whole new deal)? According to what sick sense was he able to _take her for granted_? With some magic look he could have her as whatever he wished? Just because she was ready to be everything he needed, he could _use _her? Did he ask her to be his girlfriend? Was that why she was so confused about it?

A wave of pain rushed through my body, and it took me a second to realize it wasn't coming from me.

Shit. She was listening.

_I'm phasing back, gonna sleep at home_, she thought, and my head was clear again.

Without any further thinking, I ran towards the Uley's, phased back and waited for Randy to come out; his patrol today should start at four p.m. Once he got out, I jogged his way, catching him before he phased. I stood right in front of him.

"Um, hey?"

"I need to talk to you," I said, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring at him.

"Yeah? What do you want to tell me?" he asked, leaning on the tree behind him carelessly. I wondered where he got that attitude; neither Sam nor Emily were no where as arrogant and careless as that kid was.

I narrowed my eyes at him, approaching him slowly, the riffle of the grass the only obvious sound. "You think it's easy, huh?" I said, my voice dripping acid, "You just imprint on her and everything goes back to normal? Everything is okay?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

My hands _ached _to meet his face. I just wanted to _feel _him hurt and bleeding. Damn my inappropriate thoughts. "You broke her too much, Uley," I explained, "You can't expect her to just heal with one magic look or any of that."

That was the nicest way I could put it.

"Did she say something?"

I shook my head, my hands balled into fists. _He'll heal. If I act immature now no one will blame me. We've all walked home with scratches and broken noses at some point. _But, no. I knew that if I started to let just some of my anger out at him, this wasn't going to be over except when one of our souls goes back to its creator, and I was much stronger than him - I didn't even want to think about a mourning Sarah. The one I had now was depressed and broken, add mourning and I had the perfect zombie right at home. "No, but that was what she was thinking on patrol," -well, kind of - "She was thinking how she couldn't feel for you more than just a friend, and she blames herself for it," I added, "I don't know about how you feel, but I came here to tell you one, very important thing, Randy."

"What is it?"

"Don't you ever dare to force her into anything just because she cares for you," I warned, hissing, "The last thing you'd ever want to do is mess with a part-vampire shape-shifter."

"I would never-"

I cut him off, my hand snapping to his throat. Somewhere deep inside me, I felt bad for enjoying his physical pain, but the rest of me was beyond the point of caring. "You don't know how _much _I hate what you have done to her -how much I just want to-" kill you, torture you, feel you writhe in pain. _No, Colby, no. You're the Alpha - you can't think like that._ I took a deep breath, stepping back, my hands falling to my sides. "_Don't _hurt her _more_, understood? She was supposed to patrol this evening as well, but she's sleeping at home. Don't think of going there, if you don't want any angry vampires and a werewolf. Family's visiting."

He grimaced and nodded.

I ran a hand through my hair before running the opposite way and phasing mid-air. I needed to get out of there before I did something _really _stupid, so I took a couple of quick steps only to hear him say, "What? No other rules?"

I swear, he was digging his own grave.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

The atmosphere at home was beyond choking; Mom was at her old apartment, getting everything ready for her to move and ever since Colby dropped me (and accidentally met my father in the process), Dad had been eerily quiet; he didn't say anything for about three whole hours and it was making me nervous. I didn't know what to tell him - _how _to tell him I didn't want to live with him. Sure, he might have thought of me as a 'mistake' he didn't want to repeat, and sure, he might not be my biggest fan, but he was still my father, and I couldn't just tell him I didn't want to spend any more time with him - because, deep down, I did, and it was confusing me.

But, suddenly, cutting the silence, he muted the TV and turned his head to face me. "How do you know that Colby guy?"

I blinked. "He's Uncle Embry's cousin."

He nodded. "I know," he said, "But why did he drop you here? How do you know him?" he repeated.

_Oh, Dad. He just saw me in the supermarket, imprinted on me, followed me home, that type of wolf stuff. _"He has this super awesome car," I explained truthfully, "So he always offers to come pick me up when I call Mary and tell her I want to go spend some time with her."

He raised his eyebrows at me, unconvinced.

"A-And he, uh," I stuttered, "Why are you asking?"

My relationship with Colby was hard to explain, period.

He eyed me warily, leaning his forearms on his knees. "Because I don't like you hanging around him that much."

"W-Why not?"

"Because," he said, licking his lips, "Because he's just - Allie, I don't want you around him and that's it."

I closed my eyes, leaning back in my seat. "Do you have to add to the reasons why I'm not staying here?"

Most of the times, I hated it when I spoke my thoughts without processing them, but this time, I was glad I let it out.

He sighed. "I know you need your mother," he said, "I won't keep you from her; you can see her whenever you want-"

"It isn't about that," I snapped, never opening my eyes, afraid I'd see him hurt - I didn't want that. I was no angel, but there were some people that, no matter what they did, would always be precious to me - that was one of the reasons I couldn't get how he didn't love me; what had I ever done? "You don't want me to stay, I know that."

"What? No," he rushed, "No, no, no - what are you saying, Allie? I'd love to have you stay here with me."

_Stop it._

"...You're my daughter, honey. I love you."

I finally opened my eyes, only to find him standing right in front of me. "No, you don't!"

He knelt down, putting both our eyes in the same level. I _totally _got my blue eyes and light hair from my mother's side. "What makes you say that?"

I was going to cry. _Shit _I was going to cry. "I heard,"-I swallowed- "I heard you call me a mistake."

His eyes widened. "You're not a mistake, honey. Stop thinking that way," he said and attempted to pat my head but I pulled back, "I - you heard our argument that night, didn't you?"

I nodded.

"I never - I don't think of you like that, Allie" he said, "You're my little girl."

I wanted to believe him _so bad_, but I was a 12-year-old, not a brainless creature.

"Do," - he took a deep breath - "Do you want to know why I said that?"

I grimaced, deliberating, but nodded anyway.

"Will you believe me?"

I didn't respond.

"You see," he said, "My father - your grandpa - he was a," - he took another deep breath, "He wasn't exactly what you might call normal."

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't human."

* * *

Author's Note: I have to admit, I have outdone myself with this cliffy. :P

So, what are your guesses? Please tell me in a review - that and what you thought of the chapter, of course.

Bonbons for reviews :)

TooToo


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I was _really _evil with the last cliffy, wasn't I? Oh well; it's been a long time since my last powerful cliffy ;) Also, a special thank you to everyone who sent virtual hugs/chocolate brownies or felt sorry for me (about my grandma passing away), I really appreciate it. I'm trying to forget about it now, though (it being the...ahem, death, not _her._I'll never forget her; she was the best granny ever :) ). Btw, is it just me, or do I hear of too frequent deaths these days? Seriously, as a child, I rarely heard of those, but now, it seems like everyone is losing someone :S

Bonbons to: **midnightsdream92, galwaygossipgirl, LiLAnnie123, wowzzz, opaline star, xx5gbi5xx, JellyBeane, Icefox19, Stretch19, kitty, Tana101, Eva and ARod1585. **Thank you so much :)

**[You can skip starting here if you want, this is a reply:] **Opaline Star: First of all, thank you _so, so _much for your honest review :) Secondly, about the characters: as you might've noticed, this story is kind of a part of a series, so every character did get his/her deserved introduction at some point. But, you're right; people shouldn't have to read the whole series in order to fully-understand the plot-line. That's why I'm posting a summary of the lives of all my characters below. And about the plain narration, I've re-read the past couple of chapters and realized what went wrong; you see, I don't write the chapter one-shot: I write it over a day or two with many (too many to count) stops, and I found out that the narration only flows well when I'm deeply in the mind of my character from its beginning to the last word. So, please excuse that, and I'll try my best to avoid it later on. Thank you again, that really helped.

Summary **[if you know enough about the characters, you can still skip it and start the chapter at 'ALISON ANDERSON']**:

-Renesmee Carlie Cullen (since part of her I had to develop myself :) ): Throughout the series, Renesmee grows from a teenager to a full-grown woman as many events affected her life, one being Jacob's presence in a more romantic light, and the rest being divided between jealousy, getting over primary vampire instincts, loss, fear and a visit to the Volturi. A couple of months after that visit, Renesmee and Jacob got married and in five-months time, they had their twins: Sarah Rose Black (named after both Jacob's mother and Nessie's 'god mother' Rosalie) and Colby Thomas Black.

On a side note: Jane died during that visit to the Volturi (I _had _to do it).

-Mary Anderson: A regular teenager (used to be, anyway) who had to suffer some jerk of an ex and hypotensivity. She went to school with Nessie and met Embry when they were hanging out in a mall - that day, Embry took her and showed her what he really is (the guy doesn't have much sense in him, I know) but she learned to accept it pretty easily. Since then, she and Nessie became closer, and she was even the one to report the twins' delivery to Jacob. Mary got married to Embry and moved to live in La Push.

-William Anderson: Mary's father, a cop. Used to know Charlie Swan before he moved to Port Angeles.

-Allen Anderson: Mary's little brother, also grew up to become a cop.

-Rebecca Black: I know you know her, but I just wanted to say that she moved back to La Push with her father. Like Charlie, she's on a need-to-know basis.

-Sarah Rose Black: Daddy's little princess. Ever since she was born, she was treated with super-care as they all thought she would grow up to be a full-human, something that proved to be wrong (according to an old legend which states that if she has a twin boy, she'll def. have the gene, but it will only be active when danger approaches. Yay them, I know). On a trip to Europe with school (all explained in Shooting Stars), her boyfriend breaks up with her and she gets kidnapped by Alec, who wanted to avenge his sister's death (okay, so he was a tad more evil; he wanted her twin brother to watch her die, too. Ouch). When she gets back (because we all love a happy ending), with so many broken bones (remember Jake in Eclipse?) she imprints on little Randy. By the way, they were both three at the time, but the twins grew up really, inhumanly fast - even faster than Nessie. Nine years later, Randy confronts her about her frequent absence and lying about her destinations (they were friends then) and she couldn't explain how she's a wolf, so he tells her he hates her and that he never wants to see her again. Being his imprint, and bound to provide him with what he needs, she complied, and the rest is well-known. Colby calls her Rosie btw, and she can freeze or move anything or anyone so powerfully using her mind, she can also communicate with her brother that way even if they're in different countries.

-Colby Thomas Black: Sarah calls him Thomas [and so does Allie now]. Colby is a carbon copy of Jacob but with different colors; he has Bella's hair color and Edward's eye color, and a lighter skin tone. Colby is less irrational and less emotional than his sister when it comes to decisions, that's why he was the one who became the Alpha. When it comes to his family or his imprint, though, sometimes he slips and loses it (says a destroyed Ford and a couple of designer outfits - oh, and his first phase). Very protective, sometimes overly concerned and plain controlling (for the sake of it) at times. With Edward, he killed Alec of the Volturi.

-The Volturi: No longer exist. In a battle in Paris, the coven were killed (sans the guard) and their guard were told to stay silent for the sake of the stability of the vampire world. The Cullens were offered the position but declined it.

-Colin and Brady: both left La Push, one to study and the other to get married to his imprint.

-Bryce: Jared's and Kim's son, another 12-year-old who's Randy's best friend.

Oh, and remember: right 'now', it's 2029 - not 2010.

**[End of summary]**

Gonna leave you with the chapter :)

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

"He wasn't human."

My eyes widened, and I gave him the best gasp I could muster. After learning about Colby, the whole pack, and the Cullen coven, learning that my grandfather 'wasn't human' wasn't exactly what you would call surprising. Maybe I was a little surprised how I never knew about this, but then, I'd never met my grandfather from my father's side.

"What was he, then?" I whispered, leaning close to my father's overly-worried face that I was probably witnessing for the first time in my life.

He grabbed my hand, pulling me after him. "I'll show you, come on."

We walked into what used to be both my parents' room, and I watched him get out an old-looking book from the bottom of his wardrobe and handed it to me. "This is his diary, take a look at the first few pages."

Cautiously, my heart pounding with anticipation and excitement, and read.

_'15th of January 1999_

_I thought it skipped my generation._

_Billy and Harry said it did. They told me, loud and clear, that because no cold ones were around, the gene wouldn't be activated. I don't know why that happened today, I truly don't. I thought moving to Canada would guarantee a normal life for me and my small family, but I guess something like that couldn't be guaranteed when you're a Quiluete._

_If you're reading this, you're probably either a thief, or I'm dead. Let me introduce myself properly, in case you don't know much about me._

_I'm Ben Anderson, a twenty-three-year-old, the father of John and Betty, step-father of William (even though he now holds my last name) and the proud husband of their mother. For a couple of days, I've been noticing how some stuff were off about me; my temperature has been running a lot higher and my anger took another, more physical form. There was no doubt I was on the verge of phasing any second._

_What scares me even more than the idea of phasing, was why I was going to phase. There were cold ones around, and I couldn't feel safe or secure with them around my family. Apparently, I'd be able to take them down, but what sort of defense could my six-year-olds and twelve-year-old children pull against something so powerful?_

_Help me, God._

_

* * *

_

_28th January 1999_

_The moment I meet those vampires in person, I'll just let them kill me; I deserve it._

_Today, I phased._

_Let me put this more accurately: I was sitting peacefully at home, surrounded by my wife and kids, playing cards on a dark, winter night. Moments passed quickly, and soon everyone was heading to sleep. Just before I followed, Betty - sweet, little Betty - came running out of her and her twin's bedroom, holding her pink blanket in her hands._

_"Daddy," she whined, "I can't sleep."_

_I huffed irritably, wanting to get some sleep after a tiring day at work and at home as well and told her I needed to sleep. She insisted to make me tell her a bedtime story like I used to before, since her mother was already asleep. Without going into horrible details, I overreacted and started shaking harder than ever before - something that didn't make my little girl even flinch at my image._

_"Please, Daddy. C'mon, you love me, right?"_

_That was when it clicked, and I burst into a giant wolf._

_Tomorrow morning is my daughter's funeral - the daughter I murdered with my own hands. I love you, Betty. I hope you forgive me.'_

I gasped, covering my face with my hands, the images of both the scarred Emily and a little girl covered in her own blood never leaving my sight, tears fighting their ways out of my eyes, thoughts scrambled in my head.

"I saw him myself that day," Dad mumbled, sitting on his bed, "I saw him on all fours, and I saw my sister, too."

"I didn't know I had an aunt," I breathed, "Does Uncle William know?"

If he did, I didn't think he would let his daughter marry a werewolf.

Dad shook his head. "William was told the official story - that it was an animal attack."

"Oh," I breathed, hugging Dad gently, quickly. "Sorry."

"_That_'s why I didn't want kids, honey - in case I became the person my father was. But, now I'm sure I won't phase, I don't want to take the risk that maybe my child will have that gene - what if he's a boy? Then he'll definitely be one of _them_."

I froze, taking in the information.

"Believe me, I don't regret you, Alison."

Words were knocked out of me; I couldn't believe what happened - from the start; from the fact that I _was _part Quiluete, that I might be carrying the wolf gene somewhere in me, inactive, to the drastic scenario that happened right before my father's eyes. It was too horrible to be true. And I thought _I_ had family issues.

"I'm sure you don't believe that he really was-"

I shook my head. "No, I do."

He raised his eyebrows. "You do?"

I just nodded, biting my lip.

"Don't tell me," he muttered, "He told you."

I played dumb. "He who?"

He grimaced. "That Colby - he's a werewolf, too, isn't he?"

I groaned internally; the next scenario was inevitable: I'd tell Dad he was a werewolf, Dad would forbid me from ever seeing him again (he did have a point, but I knew Colby would never hurt me), and everything would be a lot harder.

"Colby? A werewolf? What makes you think that?"

He huffed, standing up. "You're taking this too lightly, he's a Quiluete who's too warm and too big for an average human, and he's hanging around you way too much - he's a werewolf and you _know_."

Did you _have_ to meet him and shake hands with him, Colby Thomas-freakin'-Black?

I stayed silent, looking down at my feet. "What's his last name?" he asked.

"Black," I answered, not looking up.

"He's Billy Black's son?" he asked, surprised.

"Grandson," I corrected, still in my position.

"How old is he?"

"Fifteen," I replied truthfully.

"How d-"

"Dad, please," I whined, "Enough with the twenty questions, please."

"Don't you get it?" he exclaimed, and I looked up to find him pacing back and forth in front of the door, "He can _kill _you if he loses control for a _second_."

"But he _won't_."

"How do you know that, huh? My father killed his own flesh and blood - nothing will matter when he loses control," he insisted, still pacing, "Allie, you have to promise me you won't see him - or any of those werewolves _ever _again."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can't promise you that, Dad."

"You have to. Mary made her own decisions when she married Embry, and William wouldn't listen. But, you - you can't even _be _around them. I can't-"

"He won't hurt me!" I repeated, "I know he won't - Dad, _please._"

"_No_!"

I stomped my foot angrily, fighting inappropriate tears. "It doesn't matter, I'll move in with Mom anyway."

"First of all, even if you do move with your mother, you're still my daughter, young lady," he said sternly, "And, secondly, you're _not _seeing them again and that's final."

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

Everyone around me in the mansion was talking, discussing some nonsense, or eating, as I ruined my phone's keypad with the constant redialing of Allie's number. It was 8 p.m. now, and for half an hour, her cell phone had been switched off. This girl was definitely, _definitely _going to be the death of me. She did that while she was twelve - what would she do to me when she becomes a couple of years older?

Alice walked over to me with gentle, barely-audible steps, landing on the couch next to me, leaning to whisper in my ear. "I'm so sorry."

I frowned, redialing. "Why?"

She stayed silent, and I could see from my peripheral vision how she looked down at her hands for a brief second, before looking up to me. "Allie won't be seeing you for a while, a _long _one."

My fingers stopped, lingering over the keypad. "What? Why? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

She grimaced. "She's fine," she reassured, "But her father wouldn't let her see you anymore, and he took her cell phone as well."

I inhaled deeply, just the slightest bit relieved. "Why wouldn't he?"

She shrugged. "_That _I didn't catch. Sorry, Colby; I would've if you told me to keep an eye on her."

It was hard to believe that tiny, guiltily apologizing creature was my great aunt. "Don't worry 'bout it," I said, mainly to myself, "He'll come around; it's just that - Allie and I are hard to explain; you can't really call it a normal friendship, and at the same time, we're not a couple, so he might be having a problem with that, right? Please tell me he'll get over it."

I sounded too calm, but I knew it was Jasper's doing. Esme spoke from across the room. "You have nothing to worry about, honey. Seth had the same problem when Amy was Alison's age, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but her mother knew the legends and was okay with the imprint - that made things easier."

"I think all you should worry about right now is this," Mom said, flinging a stack of papers on my lap.

"What's that?"

"What you've always wanted - college applications," my mother said, smiling kindly in my direction, "Seeing the current situation, you don't have to fill them _now_, or even this year, if you don't want; just know you can, and you don't have to worry about the pack during that time."

For a moment, I forgot about everything - about Allie, about her father, about Randy or anyone around me; I just remembered my old dream. Even though I might not look like it, ever since I was a little kid, and Aunt Rose was home-schooling me, I'd grown a passion for mathematics. I'd always wanted to study it purely - not combined with physics or chemistry; just pure mathematics. The responsibilities I'd always had on my shoulders forced me to throw everything related to college in the back of my mind. I smiled involuntarily, and I saw how it was reflected on everyone's faces, including Sarah's, and that made me grin harder.

"You deserve a break, son," Dad told me, winking.

"Thank you guys so _much_. You don't know how mu-"

"Actually, we do," Edward said.

"Ruining the moment, honey," Bella giggled, hugging him.

He was smiling, leaning down to kiss his wife's hair, when he suddenly froze, glancing at Alice then Dad. "Jacob, I need to talk to you."

Everyone immediately stood up. "What is it?" I asked in my Alpha voice which, unfortunately, never worked on anyone but wolves.

Edward deliberated for three seconds and stayed in the room, looking at Dad. "Does the name Ben Anderson ring any bells?"

Dad concentrated, frowning. "Ben, Ben Anderson - I remember that name, I just can't remember whose name it is."

"Anderson? Isn't that Mary's last name?"

"And Alison's," I added.

"Why, Edward?" Bella asked before turning to Alice, "What did you see?"

Leaning on Jasper's shoulder, Alice answered calmly. "It looks like little Allie is another wolf descendant."

Before anyone could express any surprise or curiosity, Dad spoke. "Bidziil Ateara - Old Quil's younger brother. Changed his name before immigrating to Canada, used to be one of the elders, but he wasn't a wolf - this whole generation didn't phase."

"Do you mean..." Sarah started.

"Alison is Quil's third cousin," I breathed, stunned.

"First cousin once removed, actually," Esme corrected.

"How come nobody knows?" Mom asked, "That means Mary is, too."

Edward answered her. "She doesn't know, and neither does her father and I don't think John Anderson ever mentioned it around the wolves - they would've known and-"

"Nothing stays a secret in a wolf pack," Dad continued, grimacing.

"But her father isn't a wolf," I noted.

"Mary told me once about that; William, her father, moved back to Forks from Canada just before she was born and John came about ten years after that, married Allie's Mom and has been going back and forth between Forks and British Columbia," Mom mumbled.

Thank God for vampire memories.

"So he wasn't around vamps long enough," Emmett noted.

"Maybe that's why," Carlisle said.

I sunk in my seat, thinking it through. That little fact changed everything, and if I wanted her truly safe, I knew what I had to do. "The farther she is from me - from _us_ the less likely she'll phase."

"Why do _you _have to stay away?" Jasper asked, "Once we go back to Canada, only Nessie will be the vamp in town."

"I can still drink _blood_, I'm not taking any risks," I declared.

"You do realize this is absolute nonsense, don't you, Colby? That means you'll have to stay away from her _forever,_" Sarah noted.

I shook my head. "No, not forever," I immediately answered.

"She can phase at any minute, and we, all, can't move away, Colby - and when _my _generation first phased, the Cullens being in Forks and us in La Push didn't stop us," Dad said.

"She's a _direct _descendant!"

"And so are Rach and Becca, but they didn't phase," Mom reasoned.

I sighed. "I don't know," I admitted, but I knew deep down how she had always had that _temper_, "This is too confusing; I mean, why else would her father want to keep her away?"

"Afraid of another Sam/Emily incident, maybe?" Bella suggested.

I flinched at the image of Allie in Emily's place, but stayed silent.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

"Cloe, Cloe," I stage whispered in class. She turned her head slightly to me over her shoulder, giving me a look that said 'What?'. "I need your cell." She raised an eyebrow but handed to me discreetly anyway.

"What was I saying Miss McHenry?" Our science teacher said.

"Something about how light refracts between media, right?" Cloe answered.

He nodded and went off explaining while I attempted to text Colby.

_'Will u pick me up early today? i need 2 tell u sth -A.A'_

Fidgeting in my seat, I waited for him to reply, which he did after about a minute.

_'no ditching. -Tom'_

_'i wont get 2 c u l8er!'_

_'PE in 2 hours?'_

_'and art after. c'mon.'_

_'meet me where we met ur friends last time at exactly 11. pay attention to class now'_

I sighed, the bell finally announcing the end of the short science lesson, Cloe snatching the phone from my hand. "I don't have unlimited texting, you know."

I smiled. "Sorry, Cloe."

* * *

"Mr. Thomas," I mumbled, "Heard the latest news?"

"Well, let's see," he said, "About you being a descendant?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "Like, I don't know, maybe you_ switching your phone off_-"

"I didn't!"

"But your Dad did," he smirked, only relying on his left hand to drive. "Why doesn't he want me around you? What did I do?"

"He's afraid you might, er," I swallowed, "Hurt me - but I defended you! I told him-"

"No, he's right," he said, his face straight, emotionless. "I might just do that."

I frowned. "_What_? But you said-"

"I said I _would never, _not I could never."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well, I know you _can_, but you won't, and that's more important."

He winced. "Allie," he started, "I think we should-" he grimaced, "-keep a distance. We'll hang out every now and then - like today. But you can't be around me or any of my family for a while, and, believe me, I don't know how long it will be."

* * *

Author's Note: Look, don't kill me: I knew how predictable it was, but in my stories, I'd rather have something predictable than irrational; I've read stories where everyone is a different mythical creature. I like to believe (in my Lala Land) that there are mythical creatures, but if they're of too many kinds, they aren't mythical any more - they lose their charm. Because fantasy is not my genre when it comes to my original work, I'm not able to create a whole new world of some sort of a new creature - sure, in my FF's, I may add a few cool powers here and there, but I don't like to mess with the solid base, you know? And I like to take my stories to a certain emotional level, combined with both the mystery and a little bit of action (if in plot-line).

:)

That was the longest chapter in this story [so far] :)

Mmmm... strawberry ice cream with chocolate chips and caramel syrup (like... a gazillion calories, but virtual calories don't count) for reviews :)


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: The review treat to: **Annie-In-Wonderland, Nani23, Mercy89, Katy51, xtina0515, Edwardlover75, Jennyedwardlover, ashley0111992, vicky8515, kassyjakey, periwinkle rose, Passion Peach, Opaline Star, JellyBeane, ARod1585, midnightsdream92, galwaygossipgirl, Tana101.**

Sorry for the late update but, seriously, guys: school, a social life and writing just don't fall into the same sentence.

Note: Time-line disconnect. In Endless Summer, the family reunion was the day after Randy phased, but in this story, it doesn't happen with Allie around.

& According to my little research: a road trip from Forks, WA to San Fransisco, CA could take about 12 hours max on legal speed (65 miles per hour -?-) and Colby's Ferrari F430 can go on 196 miles per hour, so if he went on his top speed, he would be there in 4-5 hours. Impressing, isn't it?

Things are about to get a lil' bit spicy ;)

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

"Take me home," I insisted, "_Now._"

It didn't need a genius to know the reason behind not being around me wasn't 'not hurting me'; obviously, if that was the real reason, he wouldn't have approached me or made sure we never skipped a day without each other in the first place. It had something to do with what my grandfather was, and I had no idea what it was. I was his imprint, wasn't I? Did that information just some sort of _disqualified _me from being his imprint? Was it _who _my grandfather was?

I honestly felt like I was going to cry, but I had no will to.

"Please, now."

"But Allie-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Home. Now." Dad wouldn't be back until four, and I knew where the spare key was; it wouldn't be a problem to get in my house.

"Just let me explain-"

"Don't talk to me," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest, trying to trap the tears inside.

So he didn't, he didn't even try to explain anything to me; he just pulled my closer to him, kissed the top of my head, and that was, apparently, the last of Colby Black for me, and would be for a very long time.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

It stung, and the more I drove away from her house, the more it did. I wanted to go back to her, but, no; I wouldn't take back my words. I would've if it didn't mean that she could be hurt, in a way or the other, if I did. I was almost one-hundred percent sure I wouldn't hurt her myself - not in a million years. But there's one thing about us, werewolves, that we all have in common, without any exceptions: if we had the choice to be normal - completely human - we would take it in a heartbeat, and if we had the choice to stop someone so human, so pure, so, incredibly innocent, from turning into the beasts we knew we were somewhere deep inside ourselves, even if our reasons and acts were noble, we would never hesitate to take it, and embrace it with all our will.

Even I, the part vampire, the son of the previous Alpha, and the one who had never been, not for a second, a _human_, would hate to see my little imprint face the same life we're facing. Immortality, youth, power - they all meant nothing compared to humanity, nothing at all.

Even if I had to watch her grow older than me, at least in looks. Even if I had to hear her complaints every day about not being immortal. Even if I had to watch her die someday. Even if I had to explain, several decades from now, how we were, maybe, just maybe, husband and wife. Even if I had to explain to other generations that would follow us. Even if I had to watch her _die_ and live without her for what would probably be forever. Even if I had to watch _my _own descendants some day, at some point, grow older. I would rather be tortured to death than make her live a life of a werewolf or even worse, a cold-blooded vampire - things I was a combination of.

She might not be able to understand my point of view now. If I told her the real reason behind the gap I decided to place between ourselves, she would throw a fit about it and guilty me into taking back my words. But someday, I was sure, I would tell her, beg her to forgive me, and then, maybe, just maybe, everything would be right again.

Everything would be okay.

I sighed deeply, jerking the car to a stop, running my hands through my hair, trying to regulate my breath when I heard my phone ring. I glanced at the caller's ID - Alice. Without processing the act, I flung the phone out of my window, hearing it crush into fine pieces. I didn't need to be reminded of what I did right now, nor blamed for it either. I didn't want to phase, I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything - I needed to be alone, both physically and mentally. I wouldn't even answer Sarah if she 'communicated' with me.

That was why I ended up in San Fransisco, California later that day.

* * *

"Oh my God, Colby!" Mom screeched through the public phone, "We were worried sick!"

I grimaced. "Sorry, Mom. Didn't mean to. But I'm not a little kid anymore."

"Hell yeah, you are!" Dad yelled, apparently taking the phone from Mom, and I was half-tempted to hang up, "A person who takes _this _sort of decisions isn't an adult. Do you realize what you've done? You left your pack behind, your resp-"

"You said I deserve a break!" I protested, my body shaking a bit, "It's not like I'm moving away for good - just leave me alone, dammit!"

"You're _fifteen_ - you're barely even-"

"What, Dad?" I muttered, "Are we talking real age now? Because if we are, you married Mom while she was _six_ - so don't even _go _there."

I heard him growl, throwing the phone somewhere solid, before Emmett picked up the phone. "You're in a huge trouble, man," he said, "I've never seen him this angry."

"Just tell Alice to keep an eye on Allie," I mumbled, "It's important."

I hung up, not regretting either of my decisions, but wishing I wouldn't have to suffer their consequences.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

Unlike me, I stayed in bed all day, refusing to get out of it even when my father insisted. He tried to know what was wrong, but even I had no idea. I didn't know what was wrong - what caused this whole thing. There was something wrong with me, or with who my family was, I knew, but I didn't know what or why or how and it was driving me insane.

"Allie, you might want to unlock your door, you know," Dad said, "You haven't eaten anything and I made some pasta."

Dad had crossed the line between stern and pleading about six hours ago, but even if I was in the mood for eating, I wouldn't risk my life and try something my father, _the _John Anderson, had cooked. I would rather die from a heart attack than full-blown food poisoning.

"No, thanks, Dad."

He sighed. "I know you're mad at me because I wouldn't let you see that guy, but trust me, it's for the best."

What was with those people and deciding what was best _for me_? This was my life, and I was ready to deal with any damn consequences if I had to, but they had no right to decide what was best for me. Only I did.

"I'm not mad at you," I said, burying my head in my pillow. I wasn't, really; I was just totally and universally confused.

"Yeah, right," he snickered, "You just locked yourself in your room and refused to see me because you woke up feeling like it."

"Dad, seriously just leave me alone," I whined, flipping the pillow on my head.

I could've been talking to a brick wall because a couple of minutes later, I heard him unlock my door, obviously with his spare key, and felt him sit beside me on the bed, patting my back. "I'll order some fast food," he reasoned, "And we'll even go out this evening-"

"Dad, stop."

"Allie, honey, I told you I'm sorry. I don't like how you're unhappy, but you're gonna thank me in the future."

"Nope."

"I'm serious, Alison," he said, getting up, "I want you downstairs in three minutes."

I groaned as he slammed my door shut; I hadn't realized until that moment how much Colby's presence affected me, and now that Dad was probably one of the reasons he knew who I am, and thus the distance he decided to put between us which I suddenly felt wasn't temporary, I didn't feel like even talking to him, let alone going downstairs.

And I still really, really, didn't want to die with bad pasta.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

Twenty-two bottles of vodka, all sour and completely unappealing, completely evaporated from my system three minutes after I swallowed them, only leaving me with a burn in the back of my throat similar to the one I used to have when I regularly hunted. Hm, _that doesn't seem like a very bad idea now; one of those drunken bastards can get the alcohol in my system better than this whole bar combined._

_Stop thinking that way, Colby. _

Oh, just damn great; I was talking to myself.

I banged my head to the bar, managing to keep it intact in the process somehow, groaning. This whole plan to stay in my human form, away from home and everyone in a city I'd never been to was so simply worse than a psychotic stray bloodsucker looking for his dead mate, and that was a major understatement. What was worse than both combined was my idiotic plan to stay away from Allie. By now, at 4 a.m, I was sure Alice could find the blind spot on the map - probably the only blind spot in CA - and knew exactly where I was, and a private jet to a Cullen was like the a cab; they could take it any time. But they left me alone, and I was part-glad they did; I didn't want anyone, especially Mom, to see me like that. If I looked anywhere near what I felt, she wouldn't even recognize me.

_Are you okay, Colby? _Sarah asked for the thirteenth time in two hours, and, as usual, I didn't respond, not until I remembered something.

_Tell them to stop worrying about me. _

_Why don't you phase? It'll help relieve-_

_I want some privacy, dammit! Now, could you stay the hell out of my head?_

And she did, at last.

Half an hour later, another voice interrupted my ignorant bubble. "Hello, there."

I gritted my teeth together. "Stay away, I'm in no mood for talking."

"Mmm," the female voice - the female _vampire_ voice- hummed, "Interesting...cinnamon with an edge that burns, and a little stink."

From my position, on the table, very carelessly, I replied. "Here's the deal: either you turn vegetarian, run off or pick your death wish. That's not my happiest day so I'm letting you choose."

She laughed. "Special indeed."

I growled discreetly, knowing she would hear. "You're lessening your options."

I felt her hand approach my face, but, apparently, she knew better than to touch me. "Why don't you listen to _your _options?"

"Get. Out. _Now_," I rumbled, getting up, slamming the money on the table, striding towards the door, feeling her on my trail. Once I was out of the bar, I inhaled the air deeply, only distracted by her burning scent as she stood beside me, leaning on the wall of the bar, which was when I took a look at her. She was tall, a couple of inches shorter than me, with dark blond hair and dark red, thirsty eyes, wearing simple jeans and a hoodie that was two sizes too small. She felt familiar in a way - her scent was familiar. Maybe in someone's head at some point, but not recently - no; I would've recalled that. What scared me was how I couldn't exactly remember who she was; usually, vampires run off nomads or as couples, and rarely three in one coven with the exception of the Cullen clan and what-used-to-be the Volturi. I couldn't put her face with her scent, or her scent with anything actually. "Who are you?"

She smiled playfully. "My name is Chelsea," she said, "A nomad."

I snickered. "You're lying, _Chelsea._ Gimme some credit."

"How about," she mumbled, "_My name is Chelsea and I'm here to get you_."

* * *

Author's Note:

Ooooh... Yeah, I know I'm evil, you're gonna just have to tell me how evil I am :)

C'mon, shower me with your guesses! & Yes, she's THE Chelsea ;)

Reviews: Bubblegum with your fav. flavor.

Right or close guesses (in a review, of course): A sneak peak.

That button down there used to be green, right? :)

TooToo


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Guys, Chelsea is SM's Chelsea - you know, the one who cuts relationships? Yup, I'm that evil.

**THANK YOU and review treat for: **_twilightlover4eternity, xx5gbi5xx, Stretch19, Opaline Star (btw the chapter wasn't one-shot, but I'm glad it sounded like one), JellyBeane, kitty, midnightsdream92, Breathless In Voice, Tana101, perwinkle rose, galwaygossipgirl, Annie-In-Wonderland (well, things are about to get eeeevviiilll :) :P ) & Anne Shirley Cullen._

**

* * *

**

**COLBY BLACK**

Get me? A bloodsucker came suddenly and was there to get me? _Me_? And I thought I'd seen it all.

"If you're here to get me, you must know I can snap your head in half now if I want to."

She smiled. ''Impressive,'' she purred, ''But once you know why I want you, you won't want to kill me.''

I almost rolled my eyes. ''Then why do you want me?''

''Well,'' she started, pausing, ''I lost my coven several years ago.''

I frowned. ''The Volturi?''

She nodded. ''They used to rule us.''

''Funny how you say 'us','' I noted, ''I'm not a bloodsucker.''

She chuckled. ''You're Edward's grandson, how can you not be?''

''What do you want from me?'' I groaned, leaning my head on the wall.

''Their death was leaked, we need a new ruler.''

I wanted to laugh at 'ruler', or tell her to go buy one, but I focused on what mattered the most. ''Again, what do you want from me?''

She raised an eyebrow at me. ''You're a member of the largest-''

''I'm not a 'member' in the Cullen clan; they're family and there's a difference, leech.''

She ignored me. ''The largest coven, the Cullens. And you're, by far, the most powerful vampire of all.''

I huffed. ''How many times do I have to tell you this? I am not a fucking vampire! Now leave me alone, go find yourself some idiot to agree, and stay the hell away from me and my family.''

''Let me rephrase,'' she said, ''You're the most powerful creature of all - you're more powerful than vampires, more powerful than shape-shifters, and I bet you're even more powerful than _werewolves,_'' she added, ''Plus, you'll be well-respected by the whole vampire world, you won't have to worry about anyone coming near Washington if you will, and you'll have fortunes running between your fingers,'' she continued, putting a light hand on my shoulder, taking me in a daze, ''What are you waiting for? Let's fly to Volterra, or do you have someone to go back to?''

And for a second, I wasn't sure.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

_Finally,_ I thought as soon as the bell rang, announcing the ending of our PE lesson; even though we were out playing in the open field (yes, a miracle happened and Forks was not raining), and today we played tennis, the air felt so thick and so _still_ - every few minutes I had to concentrate on the act of breathing.

"Are you okay?" Cloe asked, frowning, "You look kinda pale."

I shrugged. "I don't feel so well," I whispered, the tightness in my chest not allowing me to speak any louder. I winced.

"Should I take you to the nurse?"

I shook my head. "I'll be fine."

Ever since yesterday, nothing went well; I couldn't sleep until 2 a.m, I had nightmares, I woke up thirty minutes late, I totally forgot to bring my homework and, now, I wasn't feeling well. Thank you very much, Colby Black. Yes, I thought he had something to do with all of this; why did all these things happen to me when he wasn't around? Even his phone was off.

I walked with Cloe, Jarrett following us. With every step I took, my chest tightened up a bit more, and my breaths got shallower. I tried to think of something else, but every happy thought in my brain seemed to end up with Colby - I know how cliche that sounds, but it was true; even the thought of chocolate chip cookies ended up reminding me of how he thought it would improve my mood a couple of days ago.

That was the tightness struck. Hard - harder than ever. And I stopped in my place, trying to work on my breathing, attempting to inhale, but the pain making me regret it. "C-Cloe."

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," she panicked as I sat down, leaning my back on the lockers, still concentrating on the process - sometimes enduring the pain to breathe, and others enduring the breathlessness to avoid the pain. "Jarrett! Jarrett! Go get someone! Quick! Now!"

_In, out. In, out. In, out. _

I could tell people were gathering around us, blocking my last chances of air, and the more people gathering, the less my vision was aware of their presence. For a second, I seriously thought I was going to die; the less breaths I took, the less control I could take over my body, and the less control the less safety, and the thought of death wasn't irrational at the point. I was never suicidal, but I had moments when I thought it would give me the rest I sometimes craved - like now.

_I'm not ready to die_, a voice in me said.

''Allie, Allie," Cloe said, shaking me, hard.

''Is she breathing?'' Someone asked.

''Her lips are blue.''

''Where's that nurse?''

''Give her some room!''

_What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong! _Colby's voice, from more than one memory, echoed in my head, and, for a while, I think I even forgot how to breathe before blackness crept over everything.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

"What are you trying to do?"

Chelsea huffed, frowning in concentration. "So strong," she muttered, "I can't even shake it."

This morning, Chelsea kept asking me some absurd questions; stuff like if I wanted to see 'Sarah'. "Sara who?" I'd asked her, and she'd smiled, "Your sister," she'd answered. Sister. Hm. Interesting. I had no will to see her, to call her or anything. I didn't forget her, but her identity to me was blurry; I didn't feel like I wanted to go back home because I missed her, or Mom, or Dad; I wanted to keep wandering a bit more to keep Allie safe.

I missed her, so much it was painful at times, but knowing that what I was doing was for her best benefit.

"Look, Chelsea," I said, sitting up, my eyes sore from the lack of sleep. "I don't know how you're thinking, but you just sticking around me isn't going to convince me. Seriously, go find someone else - I'm not interested."

"So you're going back to Washington?"

I sighed. "I don't know - maybe not."

"Then why won't you come? People would kill for a position like that! You'll have the most talented, most experienced vampires and wolves following your every word," she said, then leaned her head on my shoulder, running her fingers up my arm, intriguing both my primary wolf and puke instincts, "We could rule the world."

"Chelsea," I growled, "Get off of me, and leave me alone. I don't want to become the new Volturi and I don't want to _be _with you," I shrugged her off, "One more second in my car, I'll chop you, burn you _and _the car."

Her features hardened as she opened the Ferrari's door. "If that's how you want to play."

"Yes, please."

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

"Allie," Mary whispered in my ear, trying to wake me up, not knowing I was already conscious and was savoring the freedom of breath, "Colby's here, don't you want to talk to him?"

I snapped my eyes open, scanning the nurse's office around me for Colby, only to find Embry, standing behind Mary, shaking his head. "Where?" I asked, "Where is he?"

Mary looked down at the ground, "Sorry, but you won't wake up - he called an hour ago though. He got a new number. Do you want me to call him?"

I sat up with no difficulty, as if I was only sleeping. "Really?"

She nodded, getting out her phone. "Alice told Nessie she saw you," she said as she dialed a number, handing me the phone, "What happened?"

I just scowled at her, pressing the phone to my ear, my heart thumping when he finally answered. "Hello?"

I stayed silent; I still didn't know why he decided to separate us - maybe he was avoiding me, in particular. _Will he be mad when he knows I'm the one calling him?_ For a second, I didn't care. "Colby."

He breathed into the phone. "Oh my God," he said, "Allie, is something wrong?" I couldn't answer him; if I did, I would need to explain why, and if I explained why, I would just humiliate myself even more. "Are you there? Allie?" he repeated after a while, "Are you mad at me? Is that it? Tell me, please, Allie, you can't stay silent like that."

"I just want to know why, that's all."

"Al," he started, "You wouldn't understand me, sweetie. I-"

"I'm not a kid anymore, Colby!"

"Just trust me, okay!" he yelled, making me flinch.

"You know what, Colby?" I muttered, licking my lips, "If you think I'm so immature you can't tell me why you did what you did, then you're the immature one who just can't face me."

"Allie, you're getting on my nerves. I don't wanna be mad at you."

_You already are. _"Well, I'm sorry I make you mad, and I'm sorry you just can't accept who I am," I muttered, "I hope you're feeling half as bad as I'm feeling about this, Colby Black."

And, with that, I hung up.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's kind of a filler, in some way or the other - but there's gonna be a jump in time the next chapter, and I hate to do a huge jump in one chapter.

What did you think, though?

Virtual whatever-you-like for reviews. No-one even tried to guess last chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I really hope you like this chapter.

Thank you: **periwinkle rose, galwaygossipgirl, PassionPeach, Miss Sallerina, gene14, Anne Shirley Cullen, adia.M, Twilightlover4eternity, Annie-In-Wonderland, xx5gbi5xx, midnightsdream92 & Breathless In Voice **for reviewing last chapter.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

_TRRRN._

"Not now, not now," I muttered as I canceled Allen's phone call, re-positioning my new laptop on my desk, opening a new text file that was to be thrown in that over-crowded folder just like any other one. I cleared my throat, clicking my first keys into the document.

_Dear Colby,_

_I know it's been a few days since I last wrote to you. So, sorry. I hope you're not mad. _

_Yesterday, I went to school. As usual. You know, 7th grade isn't as exciting as I thought it would be before I started; no-one is thinking about anything but rumors. Rumors, rumors, rumors - I hate them. And when you think they'll forget as soon as something else shows up, they don't; they just stop talking about it for a while, but it's brought up in any argument/tease/bullying, etc etc etc._

_Now you're curious. Hm. I don't know what to say, really. I guess I have to tell you now, since this is bound to be the headline for a couple of days at the very least. Last week, that son of- okay, toning it down - I mean, Nate, Jarrett's CrossFire buddy, to my surprise, asked me out (you don't have to ask: I said no), and now no thanks to Jarr, the whole student body thinks I'm depressed because I 'broke up with the Ferrari guy' - A.K.A you. Arrrrgggghhh... I know how stupid that is; I mean, I never even dated you! And it's been three months - how do they even remember? They can't stop bugging me about it, and I yelled at them, a little too loud and too rude, and now I have daily detention for two weeks. Yeah. Dad's not the proudest father on the planet, but I hope he won't tell Mom._

_I'm not depressed over what happened, you know? I'm not. Really. No. Never. Okay, maybe a snitch - just a teeny tiny little tad, but not what they think. Sometimes it hurts, like now, but the good kind of 'hurt' you know? Um, you don't. Uh.. well, shutting up. But what I'm trying to tell you is that, even though I know you won't be back, and you don't want to ever see me again (for some reason, you idiot) and I don't call you and I changed my number and, and, and - I just know dating someone else isn't right; we're soul mates, so even if we're never gonna be together, being with someone else means that they're DEFINITELY not the one for you - and I seriously don't feel like wasting some time with some jerk when I know we won't get along._

_Moving to something else._

_I WENT CLIFF-DIVING YESTERDAY! Yayyyy! Cousins are THE best! You can kill Quil later, but it was Claire who insisted I would try, and he can't say no to her and it was the best day E-V-E-R! (But I'll try to convince him to go higher than the lowest cliff next time)._

_I hope you're okay. I really do. Seriously. I hope you're happy, too. I hope you have cliffs wherever you are. Phase a little more so I can hear about you. _

_Did you know you look so much like your Dad it creeps me out?_

_Whatever,_

_Allie._

I clicked save, threw it in Colby's folder, and shut the laptop down, knowing he would never read them.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

"Colby, if not for you then for us. Look, I _know_ you don't miss them, but Ness and Jacob just want to see you," Edward told me, "You don't even have to pretend; they understand - just be there."

I sighed. Chelsea, for some reason, 'cut my relation' - as Edward put it- with both my parents and Sarah, but not the Cullens. Now, they were strangers to me, or as close as family friends, but they weren't _family _to me; it made me feel incomplete in a way, and if Edward hadn't fully explained the reason, I wouldn't have guessed. Of course, I felt bad that someone out there was hurting because of me, and this was the only reason I was going to be there.

"When?"

"They're there now," he said, "Even your sister. Please, Colby: just try not to be hostile to them."

I frowned. "Why would I be?" I said as I slid into his newest Volvo (something about an obsession my grandma developed).

He didn't reply, instead, he drove and took us to the Canadian mansion.

The three of them were sitting in the vast living room, each either fidgeting or looking at the ground, looking abnormal; not the way I remembered them. The last thing I saw or heard of them (even mentally) was three months ago. I phased twice since then; once out of boredom and the other out of frustration of not seeing Allie or hearing anything from her for so long, and neither of those times I found Sarah or my 'father' there. Once I entered the room, their heads snapped up, and Mom was the one who hurried to hug me.

It felt...out of place. Pleasant, but out of place. Two seconds later, I wrapped my arms around her awkwardly and she took a deep breath, pulling away, taking my face in her little hands. Her eyes were glistening with hints of tears and her lips quivered whenever she tried to speak, so she sent images through my head, expressing her thoughts.

_I miss you._

The thought itself sent goosebumps in my arms; I wanted to tell her that I missed her, too. I wanted to make her feel better, but I couldn't lie to her about that. I couldn't tell her I missed her while I didn't.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_, I thought, taking a step back. She looked at her feet, sniffing, her curls falling to cover her face.

"It's okay; I don't blame you," she muttered.

"You know what?" Sarah yelled, jumping to stand between both of us. "I do! I blame you for what happened, Colby!"

"What?" I snapped, "It's not my fault some bloodsucker-"

"No, it is!" she insisted, growling, "You let her _that _close when you could've easily killed her! What did she tell you, huh? What did she have to do to make you listen to her?" she yelled, "You make me sick."

"Sarah!" Dad warned, "It wasn't his choice."

"But he let it happen," she replied, turning to me, "You're not my brother anymore, you know that? My brother is more responsible - more reasonable. I can't even talk to you anymore."

"If I could reverse it, I would," I hissed, "So don't even go there."

"Yeah, right."

"Listen, Sarah," I glowered, "If you deny the _fact_ that I wouldn't reverse what's been done, I'll-"

"What? Kill me? Say it; you left your pack behind, why wouldn't you?"

"You two stop this right now!" Dad said.

"You _know _why I left Washington!"

"Yeah?" she said, "Because 'Allie might phase'? Is that it? Well, I'm a genetic carbon copy of you, and she's still human. _Six _vampires crossed the borders in three months and she's still human; if she was to phase, she would have."

"I don't want to take the chance; I don't want to be whatever triggers her genes."

"Are you even listening?" she said, "She's human, her father's human - she-"

"You listen, Sarah," I cut her off, "Rach and Becca are both direct descendants, but both of them left WA for a long time. Leah stayed - she phased. Do you see a pattern here? It's not about gender anymore."

"What about the rest of the tribe? How many girls are direct descendants? Brady's sister, Paul's cousin, _Mary_... why didn't they phase? It's impossible! Leah and I are exceptions!"

_Shut up! _

_You're just saying that because you know I'm right. _

We both froze; we hadn't been able to do that ever since _Chelsea._ Ever since what happened, we weren't able to communicate mentally, privately. "Did you just...?" I asked.

She smiled, winking at Jasper and Edward. _Yes. Yes, I did._

_

* * *

_**ALISON ANDERSON**

"What are you doing up there?" Quil asked. I giggled.

"Figured the scene is much better up the tree," I answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, Monkey Of The Year, your boyfriend called."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What boyfriend?"

Quil and Claire often visited/sneaked in/sneaked me out to keep me company since they (and I) knew we were blood-related. "Said his name was Nate, I think. Wanna tell me?"

I huffed. "He's not my boyfriend!" I groaned, "I don't even like him!"

"He told me to tell you that you can always call," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Quil?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

He laughed. "But he sounded so, so desperate."

"Aw, poor little kid," I said, gasping dramatically, "I should bring him chocolate."

"You're impossible," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Now hop down; Claire and I are going home, and you probably should-"

I covered my ears. "Not listening."

He rolled his eyes. "Colby's coming!" he yelled.

I stared at him, removing my hands from my ears. "What?"

He smiled. "Colby's dropping by to say hi in a few; he's back in town."

I blinked. "Dropping by where?"

Quil raised an eyebrow at me. "Here...?"

I set my mouth in a hard line. "Tell him not to," I decided, "I don't want him to come."

"What do you mean?"

I swallowed, not wanting my tears to show in my voice. "I mean," I inhaled deeply, feeling a slight strain as I did, "H-He- I mean, I don't want to see him again."

Stay calm. Stay calm. Stay calm.

He didn't smile, he didn't nod, he didn't move. "Are you serious?" Tightness, for the fourth time in six months, crept over my chest, so I just nodded, turning around, climbing back down as calmly as I could manage, sitting on the grass."I-I'm not sure i-if - _why_?"

"Why what?" Claire asked, popping her head from behind him.

He shook his head. "Let's go home," he mumbled, giving me a last glance. "I'm sorry, Al."

Not wanting to speak, I nodded, waiting until they drove away to finally let some of the tears out of their cage in my eyes, the silent sobs painful as my breathing got shallower. This was the fourth time this happened, and the last three weren't necessarily connected with the thought of Colby, but rather with very inappropriate settings. But, again, since when did illness pick a good time to appear?

I let my mind wander, flash back to when Colby told me he wanted to leave a space between us, and when I decided to make that space clear and permanent by not answering his calls, and ignoring his frequent e-mails. Instead, and to try to replace the gap he left behind (for some reason, that jerk-head's imprinting really did affect me), I kept writing letters to him - letters that never made it out of that folder, neither to the e-mail nor to the recycle bin; they just stayed there, staring at me, telling me how much of an emotional failure I was, and how much I lacked personality - how did I rely on him that much in such a short time? How did I let myself be _dependent _on him?

When did I lose control over my breathing again? I didn't know, but the next thing I registered was that I was hyperventilating, and for the first time, I didn't care.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

Every couple of steps towards Allie were followed by a hesitant step back; I knew speaking to her wouldn't be easy after all this time of disconnection, but I wanted to see her pretty face, hear her musical voice, argue with her stubborn self and just be around her; the last few months, regarding Allie, were painful to say the least, but what dulled that pain was that I knew I was doing it mainly for her to achieve the peace neither I nor any of the pack members could achieve since the day we first phased.

Alice was monitoring her steps, telling me when she was around wolves, sneaking behind her father's back, and when she was alone or at school. She told me once she had a recent problem that was represented in difficulty of breathing, though. Since she got back to normal after the two 'attacks' Alice caught, neither Carlisle nor Edward could really diagnose it. I was worried sick when she had that problem, but since it'd been two months since Alice's last vision concerning that, it faded gradually, leaving me with only the pain of missing her, and missing her alone.

How did I survive fifteen years without her before? I had no idea.

So when I finally caught a glimpse of her honey-colored hair, I automatically smiled, quickening my pace to reach her, getting a full-view of her, curled on the grass of her garden, shaking and wincing. Without thinking, I was by her side in a flash, taking her in my arms.

"Allie, Allie," I called, shaking her head, trying to know what was wrong.

Her lips' color was fading and she tried to open her eyes, but couldn't.

"Al, are you okay? Can you breathe?"

She shook her head faintly, her chest heaving with short, irregular breaths. I was about to call the ambulance, but suddenly, everything stopped - the shaking, the heaving, the fading of her lips' color - everything. She just took one deep, relaxed breath and straightened herself, taking a second to realize who was there.

Her ocean blue eyes kept going back and forth, taking my presence in slowly. I stayed silent, noticing how she looked just the same - cute, but instead of her looks that could kill, her eyes were soft, and not two seconds passed before she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"I missed you," she whined.

Slowly, deliberately, afraid she'd snap, I wrapped my arms around her as well. "I missed you, too. Are you okay? What just happened?"

She ignored me. "Would you please forget who I am? Forget I'm a Quiluete too. Please. I don't want you to leave again. Ever."

"Honey, I-"

"Never, Tommy, do you hear that? I'm begging you. I'll do anything - _a-anything_."

I winced; I'd never seen her so...so _broken._

"I won't, I promise."

"Ever?"

"Ever, Allie. I'll never leave you again."

Now, as I remember this situation, I wish I never promised her that; breaking promises isn't on my top-five actions.

* * *

Author's Note: I KNOW!

Haha... I promise, I won't keep anything so vague like that; everything will be explained later! Now, would you please, please tell me what you think?

Review: Strawberries and marshmallows dipped in a chocolate fountain. I know you want them ;)

TooToo


	13. AN  Sorry!

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Life has been crazy - school, social life, religious events, illness, family visiting, a trip, reading, re-writing chapters, writer's block, internet unavailability - that's last week in one sentence.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I'm _not _going on hiatus, I just want to tell you that I know you're waiting, and I'm sorry. Give me a couple more days and I'll do my best. Stress don't help blocks.

I mean, I know what's gonna happen - just the vague plot-line. But the chapters aren't flowing at the moment.

I hope you understand. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you with one super-long chapter whenever this block is removed. Grr...

TooToo


	14. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Phew. That was one **_major _**block! I've never experienced anything like it before :( It hurts, like I know what I want to write and it just _won't come out!_

I know you guys understand, that's why this chapter is long - to show how much I appreciate your support. Love you all :)

Oh, and a slight language warning. Just givin' you heads up, y'know ;)

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

"Cloe, you know I _hate _surprises," I warned, struggling to get free of her _iron _grip. What did they feed that chick?

"But you'll love this one, I promise!" she said, "You'll love it so much you'll cry."

"Wish you can see me rolling my eyes now."

She laughed. "Aw come on! Wait for a second, we're almost there."

"Almost _where_?"

"Allie, sweetie, don't worry so much," her mother said, "We're just going to-"

"Mom!"

She chuckled. "Shutting up."

I huffed. Why wouldn't anyone tell me where we were going? Dad called and told me Cloe was driving me after school, and that I was spending the day with her as her mother requested and all I could do was wonder why Cloe freakin' _blindfolded me _on the way.

God, I wanted to kill her.

* * *

Half an hour later, I stepped out of the car, still blindfolded, the cold wind suddenly hitting me, making me shiver. I could hear people laughing in a distance, but the voices stopped altogether as soon as I took a couple of steps towards them. Cloe was pulling me, excitement obvious in her pace. After thirty minutes of nagging, I learned better than to ask her what was going on again, I just obeyed her demanding pulls silently.

When we stopped, she let my hand go, and before I could pull off the blindfold, a very familiar set of arms wrapped themselves around me from behind, knocking the breath out of me, my heart quickening its pace. I could smell his delicious musky scent and feel him smiling.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in my ears, taking off the black piece of cloth that covered my eyes, giving me mental and physical room to breath.

Birthday? What birthday? My birthday was last month - I turned thirteen last month.

I wished I could express that in actual words, but I couldn't; everyone was there - Jarr, Cloe, Quil, Claire, Billy, Sarah, Mr. and Mrs. Black, the rest of that goddamn large pack and probably _every person on the reservation._

_"Surprise!"_

I blinked, my eyes as wide as saucers, unable to form comprehensible (or incomprehensible) responses, just staring at them. Colby turned around me, kneeling in front of me, his face worried. "You okay? Earth to Allie - is your brain working anymore?"

I punched him lightly. "Shut up," I breathed.

He laughed along with the others. _I hate wolf/vampire/half-vampire super senses. _"I know you wouldn't want anything too noisy, and I'm sorry I wasn't here for the real one - So Little Allie is now Little Allie."

I pouted playfully. "C'mon, you're only fifteen."

"And you're only thirteen, honey."

"Do _not _call me little!"

He shrugged. "I'll call you little as much as I want."

I frowned. "Are you-"

"O-_kay_! Enough of that. Give the girl some space," Claire said, pulling my hand, "Happy birthday, sweetie. Sorry there isn't much, but Colby only told us this morning."

"No, it's fine. That's great."

There really wasn't much; if it wasn't for the birthday wishes (and the presence of Jarr and Cloe), I would've thought it was a bonfire - just one held in the backyard of Sam and Emily's house (AKA the meeting and event venue and the place where Sarah and Randy hide when they want some 'time alone'. I swear it was getting more public by the second). It was sweet, though, how all those people cut their plans, made space and time for an event an idiot like my lovely imprint decided to throw on the same day. The thought on its own made me smile.

She leaned to whisper in my ear. "Let's go say hi to Billy then we're all heading to the beach. Emily is waiting for us there."

"Don't tell me," I mumbled, "She cooked for all those people?"

She just laughed and led me on to where Billy was sitting. Billy, at that time, was growing _really _old, and I knew that despite his young spirit, the grandfather and the elder was weakening physically, and thus he couldn't move around a lot, only in planned moves (on his wheelchair, of course). It was a good thing he had Rebecca to take care of him continuously.

He was leaning his elbows on the arms of his chair, looking at us expectantly. "And finally, we meet, Alison." I smiled kindly at him. Colby had shown me Billy's pictures before, but I'd never seen him in person. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

He, then, exchanged a brief glance with Claire and she nodded, leaving us alone (as alone as we could be with all those people present). "Stay here for a moment; I need to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"That boy over there," he said, jerking his head towards Colby, "Made a very unwise decision a couple of months ago."

I looked down at my feet, grimacing.

"...He thought he could prevent you from phasing that way."

My eyes snapped to meet his, wide as saucers. "Prevent me from what?"

"As Jacob told me, you _are _aware that you're a Quiluete, too, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"And you know that what intrigues phasing are the cold ones, don't you?"

Behind me, everyone went silent. I nodded again.

"But what Colby doesn't know is that even though factors might be present, if you're destined to phase, nothing would stop you," he swallowed and I heard someone groan from behind, "Alison, I just need you to know one thing."

I looked at him questioningly.

"Your grandfather was a dear friend of mine, if you need anything, please come and ask me, okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

He just smiled and patted my shoulder. Cloe and Jarrett came at that moment. "How do you like it so far? There're still so many things to do on the beach," Jarr noted.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I still hate you."

"Aw, come on, it's not like I meant to - I told you I was sorry."

I sighed. He was way too tall and too goofily innocent to be mad at, he kind of reminded me of Joey of F.R.I.E.N.D.S, except that I was Monica and he'd broken my favorite set of china when he spread that stupid rumor and led Nate on - the guy probably thought he was my boyfriend or something.

I shrugged. "What can I do? It's my birthday, gotta be super gracious."

Paul roared a laugh. Literally. One thing about being around wolves: you couldn't have any kind of privacy. "If we knew that, we would've thrown it earlier, Diva."

I rolled my eyes. He'd been calling me that for a while. "Thank you so much, Paul. Such an awesome birthday present!"

He just laughed, and I was sure Rachel would at least glare at him later. How could Colby possibly compare me to that creature? Sure, he wasn't so bad, but he can be obnoxious as hell if he wanted to.

"Leave the girl alone," Colby whined, stretching out his hand for me, "Shall we? The beach is a few minutes away."

I was about to take his hand and go with him when suddenly, and for the second time in two days, my recently developed lack-of-breath attack hit me with full force, and I had to take a step back. Shit.

"I-I'll just go to the toilet," I excused myself, "Be right back," I whispered, turning around, trying to go inside before the attack took a more physical shape - when I wouldn't be able to support myself standing up. Damn, I needed to go to a doctor soon.

"Are you okay?" he asked, following me.

I nodded quickly, knowing my voice would betray me if I spoke, skimming my way in there. As soon as I was inside, I locked the door, sliding on the clean, tiled floor, wincing as another wave of breathless pain hit me. Tears were forming in the corners of my eyes, squeezed down by my wincing.

Someone knocked on the door. "Allie, are you okay? Can you breathe? Should I call the ambulance?"

I wished he could hear me think, _no, no and no. It'll go away soon._

Instead, he invaded my thoughts. _Allie, can you hear me? Make a sound or something. Two seconds and I'll break that door!_

I tried to take a short breath in order to get any words out, but the pain was too much for me to bear. Why was it taking longer than usual? Will it ever end? Should I let him take me to a hospital? I wasn't sure, and I had no energy to even try to decide.

_

* * *

_**COLBY BLACK**

I knocked again, trying to calm myself down, but it wasn't working. At all. "Alison!" Her breath hitched one more time, then it got back to its normal rhythm and I heaved a sigh of relief. "Allie, come on, open the door."

She didn't answer.

"Allie?"

"Is everything alright?" Sam asked from behind. I ignored him and pulled the door open only to find her curled in a ball, leaning her back on the wall, her head between her knees. I knelt down in front of her, caressing her hair.

"What happened?" I mumbled, "Are you sick? That's the second time-"

"Shush," she said, still in her place, "Just a sec."

Sam clicked his fingers, capturing my attention. "Hospital?" he mouthed.

Should I take her there? That was the second time that happens in two days, and when it happened yesterday, it wasn't the first time. What was going on with her?

I nodded. "I'm taking her," I said. _Sarah, I need your car._

_Are you going to leave her alone? Where the hell are you going?_

I sighed; typical Rosie. _I'm taking her somewhere. Keep them busy until we come back._

_Now? Seriously?_

_Could you please not argue for _one _day? Make it quick._

"Don't take me anywhere. I'll be fine."

I stared at her. "No arguing," I decided, standing up, "Let's go - can you stand up?"

She stayed still, her head still buried between her knees. "I'm fine, Colby. I don't need to-"

"Allie!"

I didn't mean to yell at her, I really didn't; I just couldn't watch her do that to herself and not react. When did the girl become so damn masochistic? How could someone lose the ability to provide themselves with the very basic elements of survival, and then refuse the medication? She could be stubborn at anything - homework, hangouts, food, anything - but not her health; _that _I wouldn't allow.

One of her fists clenched tight and she took a deep breath. "Please don't yell."

"Have you lost it, Alison? You couldn't fuckin' breathe!"

Much to my surprise, she stayed silent, not moving an inch.

"Keep it down, Colby," Sam warned.

I turned to him furiously. "Look at what she's doing!"

She stood up beside me, sighing, and for the first time since I'd known her, she looked scared. I hated myself for ever scaring her. She tucked on my shirt like a little kid. "Please, I'll tell you later. I'm really fine."

I wrapped an arm around her. "Just come for me, and if you're fine then you shouldn't be worried."

She grimaced. "Dad'll have to know."

"Mmm... Carlisle's still in town - and I'm sure he wouldn't mind-"

"Will Edward be there?"

I blinked, leading her outside. "Well, yeah, I guess."

She rested her palm on her forehead, drawing relaxing circles. "Colby, I swear I'm fine. It's no use."

_C'mon. They'll eat dinner as we go, no one will even notice we're gone._

As soon as we stepped outside, and finally became alone_, _she spoke_. _I noticed how Sarah's Porsche was parked and running in a distance, left for us to use. "It's - is - is that normal?"

I frowned. "What's normal?"

"I-" she glanced around her nervously, her heart thumping faster, her hands clenching to my shirt harder. "Tommy, I'm afraid."

Why?

I opened the door for her, sliding in the driver's seat soon afterward. "What are you afraid of?"

She shrunk in her seat. "Oh God," she breathed, covering her face as I started the engine, quickly heading towards the Forks mansion.

"Frankly, Allie, I can't understand you."

She hitched a sob. "You just came yesterday!"

I frowned. Was she on something? "What? Allie, for heaven's sake, tell me what's on your mind."

She didn't speak; instead, I felt her hand rest on the top of my arm and I reflexively let go of the steering wheel and held it reassuringly when she gave me a slip of paper. I raised an eyebrow and held it in eye-sight, reading what it said.

_**Wondering what's wrong?**_

_**Every time you get a little closer to your imprint, I will knock your breath away.**_

A shudder, stronger than any other, ripped through my muscles and a growl escaped the back of my throat. I had to concentrate to get my driving straight. "Who gave you this?"

"I couldn't see who it was - it slipped through the bathroom window just before you opened the door," she whispered.

I brought it closer to my nose and sniffed. Nothing. There wasn't any scent on the piece of paper, not even human. "Oh shit."

"What is it?"

I huffed. The bitch. The only one who could go around without having any scent - Jemma, an Italian half-vampire and one of the few survivors of the Romanians/Volturi encounter several years ago. "I need you to listen to me, Al," I started sternly; the last time that creature was involved, Sarah was almost killed, "From now on, someone's gonna be on your trail - either me, someone from the pack or one of the Cullens, you-"

"Please, no," she said, shaking her head, "If he or she wanted to hurt me, they would've done that months ago."

"How many times did that happen exactly?"

She concentrated for a minute. "Today's the fifth."

"The _fifth_?" I exclaimed disbelievingly, "But I wasn't here - and we didn't even call each other. How did that happen?"

She blushed subtly, looking out of the window. "One time I was with Quil and Claire, and I was looking through your pictures when you were little in Paul's house," she explained, "And the other two I was...typing something on my laptop."

"Typing something?" I retorted, tilting my head sideways, forgetting -for a second- what was going on.

"T-typing, uh," she stuttered, "Diary entries."

"_Oh_." I still couldn't get it, but I let it go, looking for the nearest U-turn. "I'm gonna take you back now then call for a pack meeting, I should be back before the cake."

She blinked. "Can it wait until we're done? I don't want you to leave me."

I smiled at her. "I thought you said you didn't need protection."

She looked down at her hands. "Looks like I do."

And, just then, I knew how much she needed me; getting her to admit that was the next hardest thing after trying to move earth the opposite direction.

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

He didn't leave my side.

For the rest of the day, I didn't care what everyone would think with us moving around together like that - especially Jarrett and Cloe. All I cared about was that I felt...safe. It was one powerful thing about imprinting, and the one thing I would trade the world for.

Of course, I knew there was a good chance whoever sent me that note wouldn't hurt me, but I didn't get the point out of it. And, even though I knew me being even closer to him was directly defying them, I couldn't care less; either ways I'd be afraid, and after the three months I witnessed without him, I knew that if I had to endure something, I'd rather endure it with him there.

The pack members plus Mrs. Black shot us worried and confused looks every now and then, but Colby would explain, mentally, that he would tell them later. Putting everything aside, though, I had to admit, the cake was delicious. Emily couldn't go wrong on anything that had to do with food.

"You didn't tell me, though," I said between chunks of cake, "How'd you convince your Mom?"

Cloe shrugged. "I knew about that just when you did. Mom's the one who told me."

I raised my eyebrow at Colby, who was standing beside me. "She knows Jasper."

"Aha," I said, swallowing another chunk, when he suddenly stiffened.

"Al, stay here," he said before he called for his Dad and Paul and sprinted towards the woods.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! What do you think?

Balloons for reviews 'cause Im on a diet xD

TooToo


	15. Chapter 13

Author's Note:..

Grr... sorry about last chapter; it sounded way too weird and disconnected - **zero flow**. That's one thing that sucks about FF: you update the very first draft. Excuse me, please!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I seriously appreciate it. *Balloons with all colors for my reviewers!*

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

I watched him as he ran towards the woods, towards something I couldn't see. Beside me, Cloe raised an eyebrow.

"Where are they going?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea," I said, "But they'll probably ph-"

Shit.

"-come back soon," I finished slyly.

"They'll probably ph-come back soon? Awesome," Jarrett mocked, rolling his eyes. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

From my peripheral vision, I could see how the pack members were gradually excusing themselves, and I knew they were all going to join Colby, Paul and Jacob in the woods. My palms were so sweaty I had to rub them on my jeans; what was so urgent and so sudden that they all had to leave? Did it have to do with the note I received?

Why did you go now, Colby, and leave me alone?

"How's the cake, kids?"

Emily's voice was even, confident; it wasn't like her son (who had just phased three months ago) had just run after (what probably was) a vampire. Maybe the years gave her a little _too _much faith in the pack. If that vampire could make me unconscious - could make me lose my breath - with all those wolves around, then it could do much more, and I wasn't even ready to imagine that.

"Delicious," Cloe answered and Jarrett simply swallowed the rest of his piece in one bite as proof.

Emily smiled kindly. "Would you mind if I borrowed the birthday girl for a minute?" They shrugged and she held a hand on my back, guiding me towards Sam, Nessie and Rachel.

"Sweetie," Nessie started, "We need to get you out of here as soon as possible."

I stared at her. "Why? Did something go wrong? Who are they-"

"God, you're just like Paul," Rachel groaned, "Can't you just take the word-"

"Rach," Nessie and Emily warned before Nessie turned to me, "Colby wants you as far from her as possible at the moment. Could you do that for him?"

"But, why?" I insisted, "Is he okay? Is everyone okay?"

"They're all fine," Sam reassured, "It's just a...request from Colby."

Before I could respond, Nessie spoke. "I'm going to take you and your friends to the Cullen mansion in Forks - my family's there, so it's pretty much safe."

"Safe?"

Something was wrong.

Just. Plain. Awesome.

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

The grass beneath my paws almost burnt with the speed as I chased Jemma. She was definitely faster than last time, and a million times more cunning, but I wasn't letting her go anywhere tonight, not after what had happened to Allie.

Sarah and the rest of the pack were a couple of steps behind me, the leech never tired from the continuous chase, even though I knew she needed air to breathe. As if on cue, she stopped, climbing high on a tree, knowing we couldn't follow her up there in our forms, but I was at least double as strong as that bitch in my human form. I was just going to phase back when I heard her speak.

"Enough with the running, eh?"

I growled.

"I'm just here to tell you one thing, Black. Remember the offer back in California? It wasn't an option," she said, "And I heard the only way the power of the imprint can be broken is death. We wouldn't want to go that far, would we?"

I wanted to fuckin' _drink her blood._

_Calm down. It's exactly what she wants. _Dad thought.

_But I wonder what she would taste like_, Sarah said, _please, Daddy?_

_Sal, you're not helping_, Randy warned.

"Meet me tomorrow at 7 a.m. in front of Forks Middle School. It's either you or the little girl, Mr. Alpha."

I dug my palms in the ground, unable to attack, bound by my loyalty to my pack. _Just one, quick lick._

_Colby!_

I almost rolled my eyes at Quil's urgency. _It's not like I'm actually going to bite her. _No matter how tempted I was.

_It's not that. Allie's freaking out, you might want to phase back._

_Is she breathing well? _I couldn't care less about anything else at the moment, not even the half-breed on the tree.

_Yeah...yeah, I guess. She's just...well, freaking out._

Oh, God. What was happening to my mini-girly-Paul? _Be right there._

_Would you please just stop comparing her to me? It's weird. _

I tried my best not to provoke Paul a little more, pushing all the voices to the back of my head, trying to concentrate on my way to Sam and Emily's, phasing just before I was in their line of vision. I ran towards her scent only to find her, arms crossed over her chest, stomping her foot angrily on the ground.

She spoke without even attempting at any eye contact, looking at her feet instead. "Why'd you leave?"

"Um-"

She didn't even give me a chance to explain. "It's that vamp, isn't it? We need to set this straight."

I exchanged a meaningful glance with Mom, and they left us alone quietly. "Set what straight, Al?" I asked softly, aware of the amount of stress she must be under.

She took a sharp breath. "Well, it's either you...go back wherever you are. Or-"

I sighed, cutting her off, kneeling in front of her, but she wouldn't look at me either ways. "I'm not going anywhere this time, Allie. I promise."

She winced. "It's out of your control now, Tommy; you'll leave because you'll have to, right? Because of those attacks I have."

I patted her arm. "We'll consult the Cullens - we'll figure it out."

She huffed, closing her eyes. "But you'll end up leaving me again anyway, right?"

I frowned. "No, Al. I won't. I told you-"

"Bec-Because you're afraid I might phase and you're just being ridiculous and this is just way too much," she struggled through the words I barely made them out.

My patting turned to full-blown comforting rubbing. "Shh...relax, sweetie. We'll talk this through later. D'you want to go now? You don't want to be late, do you?"

She shook her head over and over, a silent tear running down her cheek. Instinctively, I dragged her to my embrace, holding her tight. "Sometimes I wish I never met you, Colby."

It should've hurt. It should've made me feel bad about myself - maybe even bring out my insecurities, my flaws. It should've made me re-think what I had done ever since I'd met her. But, no. I knew exactly what made her feel that way, and I felt it deep in my soul; if she'd never met me, she would've avoided a whole lot of trouble. Maybe if she'd never met me, she'd never know, or bother herself with, who her ascendants were.

If we'd never met, a vampire wouldn't want to hurt her. Not on planned, cruel purpose anyway.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "But it's all going to be just fine, Al. Everything will turn out great, you have to trust me on this."

"I do, but-"

"Shh..." I said, "Don't worry about a thing, Allie. Have some faith in us, will you? She'll be dead by tomorrow."

I wished.

* * *

I ran another time around her house on all fours, doing my best to concentrate on every voice out there; before, we mainly depended on our super sense of smell when we were on the hunt, but with Jemma present in the equation, we had to use everything else we've got.

But as I tried to concentrate on the voices, I heard her in her room, mumbling in a low voice, accompanied with soft, keyboard clicking. I didn't really mean to pry on her, but curiosity was killing me. The day would come when I'd apologize to her, I thought.

_"Colby,_

_You came yesterday after such a long time. I didn't want to do that, but I welcomed you back. You see, you (or that imprint magic stuff) make it super impossible for me to be mad at you, or decide to be hostile to you without a very good reason, which I didn't have twenty-four hours ago. But now I do._

_I'm not suicidal, Tom. Every attack, I thought I might just die. I don't want to. Really, I don't. I'm not into that self-hurt issue and I'll never be; I'm not masochistic. I need you close, so close. I need to see you, to listen to you, to talk to you, to have someone to go to when I'm mad or just in need of a talk - someone to be there for me when Mom's not here and Dad's acting all weird, someone to listen to me nag over and over and yet still listen. I need you. _

_But I can't let this go on. I might not tell you right away, and I don't know if you were out there right now, fighting the vamps off..._

_Wouldn't it be much easier with us apart? I mean, you wouldn't have to worry about 'the little girl' you're leaving behind, and I won't get those attacks again. How could a vampire do that to me, though? Even the Cullens had absolutely no idea. Figures._

_Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I'm going to do. I really am. But I think we'll both be better off that way, and I could always write to you here, right? Okay, that would have to stop, too. I'll find a way to stay sane; I'm not some sort of a clingy imprint who'd just die without her wolf there - I survived very well without you for three months, and I could survive for as long as I please. _

_Sorry again, Tommy-Wolf. _

_Al."_

I stayed in my place, frozen. I couldn't believe my ears. I couldn't comprehend it, not at all; I felt like a ten-year-old B-student in a college grad pure mathematics class - absolutely baffled. Why did she think that way? How could she do that?

But I couldn't object to one syllable she'd pronounced; after all, vampire or not, it was her choice, and her health (even though not seriously affected) was at stake. I was sure she felt double as bad as she seemed during her 'attacks', so I couldn't open my mouth. If she decided to do that, I would let her.

"Allie?" her father suddenly called, "Are you awake?"

She took a deep breath, and I heard her mouse click twice before she answered him. "Yeah, Dad."

A door opened (probably hers) and her dad spoke again, softer this time. "How was your outing today?"

"Fun," she replied icily, her voice dripping venom. Whether it was at her father or at the situation itself I couldn't tell.

"What'd you guys do?"

I heard her laptop click. "They had a late surprise birthday for me," she explained, "Lots of cake and, er, presents. But I forgot them in, uh, Cloe's mom's car."

More like _left _them in _my _car. But she'd never actually tell him that.

"Aha, I see," he mumbled, "Who was there?"

_Why_?

"My friends." Mostly, yes.

"Mhhmm," he said, "Who, exactly?"

I wished I could see her face. "Jarrett and Cloe."

"Only?"

"What is it, Dad?"

He paused, and I heard her mumble a small "Oh God". "Did or didn't you go to the Reservation, Alison?"

"I- I-"

"Answer me, _right now_."

He was speaking slowly, trying to control his anger. My paws yearned to drag me in there, but I kept my discipline. "Yes," she whispered.

"Didn't I tell you not to go there or see any of the wolves? Don't you know how freakin' dangerous it is?"

Aw, come on. No one would dare touch a hair of Alison's.

"Ye- Yes, Dad. But I didn-"

"What'd they do to you, huh? Why didn't you call?"

He was getting angrier by the second and this was just _not good_. She was too close.

"They didn't do _anything_ to me. I'm completely fine!"

"Then why did Elizabeth call and tell me you needed to see a doctor? Why'd you go to the hospital?"

"What hospital?" she said, "Oh. _Oh_."

From the speech between Jasper and Cloe's mother, I figured that was her.

"Oh what?"

"I just wasn't feeling so well. I had an...attack, I think. Asthma. Yeah, he told me it was asthma."

_You're a suck-y liar_, but I hoped he would believe her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his tone calmer. _If he was going to phase, this definitely wasn't his first time. A first-timer could never control his anger like that._

First-timer or not, it was a good thing she wouldn't have to witness it. "I'm fine, now, Dad," she breathed, "Very."

"Just don't go there again, okay? And when something like that happens-"

"I'll call."

"We have a deal then," he said, "Sleep tight, sweetie. And keep the door open so I'll hear you if you call."

"'Kay, Dad."

"Love you."

She paused. "Yeah, okay."

What was going on in her mind? I had no idea. "Humans - they lose their phones so easily."

I turned around, growling. _What does Jemma want now?_

"Good idea - you patrolling around her. Like that would protect her, Stupid. Let go of her already!" she whined, "Oh," she said, "I'm not supposed to talk to my...future master that way, am I? Hm, I should keep my discipline."

I wanted to rip her into teeny tiny little pieces.

And I would.


	16. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I have a pretty good feeling you guys just want my head on a golden dish. I'm sorry! The story isn't flowing so well, and I have seriously thought of permanently deleting the whole account here, but I knew I couldn't do that to you - you've been there since the very first words, and you've been very supportive. So, I'll do my best with this one until I finish it, and that's it. No more FF stories for me, I'll just enjoy being a reader.

And btw, I'm having my finals these days (don't even ask) and their results are what determines whether or not I'm going to the university of my dreams, so they've been pretty stressful. Plus, I'm working on a Sci-Fi/Fantasy that's taking so much research. So, yeah.

Anyway, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed the last couple of chapters. Love you all.

-Language rating warning here. Nothing out of the usual, though. The plot just needed it.-

* * *

**ALISON ANDERSON**

Something was off this morning. I couldn't quite put my hand on it, but I knew it was. The atmosphere was choking at school; murmurs filled the teachers' parking lot, everyone was practically staring at me and, most importantly, Colby was there. I wasn't ignorant - I could feel him there, and, seriously, _how many _Ferrari's parked in front of the school? He was there, and he surely made it obvious.

I still couldn't figure out what to tell him. I knew it was for the best that we grow apart, that we continue our paths without each other, at least until that new vampire threat was over. I needed him close, but at the same time, I couldn't hurt him, or myself, by doing so. It was a golden rule - whenever someone threatens you, and you have no power over him, just obey whatever he says.

"Where are you, Colby?" I mumbled, knowing that wherever he was at the moment, he would hear me.

_Stay where you are. Don't go inside just yet. I've got Jemma right in front of me, and, judging by scent, no one else is there._

"No fighting. Not worth it. We should stay away like she said."

_Shut up, Allie. I seriously don't want to get angry at you. _

"Can she hear me?"

_No. She's a hybrid, her senses aren't that high. We're a mile away._

Oh. Wow.

"Is anyone there with you?"

_I'm at least double as strong as her in my human form, I can rip her apart with the back of my paw now. _

"Concentrate, then. _Really hard._"

"And she finally loses her mind!" Jarrett chirped, punching my cheek. "You talking to your imaginary boyfriend or something?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut the f-"

_Allie, Allie, Allie._

"Shut up, Jarr."

_Better._

"Will you please just concentrate for heaven's sake?"

"What?"

"Not you, Jarrett."

"'Morning, guys."

Oh, _shit. _

I looked up at Jarr (yes, I was that short and he was _that _tall), and I was glad he looked as uncomfortable as I was in Nate's presence. I highly doubted that kid ever liked me, but, hey, who's complaining here? I am, kind of. It was endlessly annoying to be approached by someone you didn't even like. _And he plays CrossFire. I hate CrossFire._

"'Morning, Nate," Jarrett replied, "Let's get to class; Mrs. Andrews hates it when we're late."

He sighed and nodded. "Nice to meet you, too, Anderson," he said as he walked away.

Did I mention I hate him? Oh, and seriously way too much at the moment.

"Colby, how is it going?"

No answer.

"Colby?"

None.

"Tommy?" I squeaked.

At all.

And 'freaking out' couldn't quite describe what I was feeling.

"Allie!" someone called from behind. I turned to see who it was and was actually surprised to find Uncle Embry. Before I could say anything, though, he grabbed my hand. "We need to get you out of here right now."

* * *

**EMBRY CALL**

I didn't know what to tell her - how do you tell someone that young and that nervous that she's wanted? How do you tell Allie that the bloodsucker - the other one, the French dude from the last encounter, Frederick - is now after her? How do you tell her that her stupid imprint (who happened to be, by some miracle, a Black) ruined it all when he killed his mate, Jemma? How do you tell her she was the third victim of the vampire/mate chain in less than a decade? How?

I had no idea.

I was cut off by her voice. "Hello?"

I turned to her questioningly, frowning. "Who is it?"

Her face lost a few shades as she spoke. "N-No, I-" she paused, "Look, Dad, I don't know-"

I held out my hand for her, and she willingly gave me the phone. I pressed it to my ear, pushing a little harder on the gas pedal. "Mr. Anderson, this is Embry."

I was pretty sure I was the only Embry he knew.

"Where are you taking my daughter?" he yelled, "I swear this won't end the-"

I was trying to be as calm as ever possible. "Mr. Anderson, you have to understand this is an emergency. I have to get her somewhere safe as soon as possible."

"What are we talking about here?"

Damn, Colby was right when he said that man, if he was a werewolf, wasn't a new one. No young wolf could control his anger that strongly. "We're talking about a vampire - male, looks about twenty-something, brown hair, red eyes, slight French accent - and a possible female - blonde, old, red eyes if not wearing contacts, relatively tall -"

"After Allie?"

I sucked in a deep breath. Were I him, I wouldn't want to hear what I had to say. "Yes."

"Where are you taking her?"

"The Cullen mansion in Forks."

"Will they be there?"

"Yes, definitely."

"I'm on my way."

I was tempted to smile. "But, sir, more humans there will complicate things."

"Let's just leave it at...things aren't going to get any more complicated."

And _bingo_. We have a winner!

"Oh," I 'stupidly' said, "Oh. Then, we'll be waiting."

"What is it?" she asked as soon as I hung up, "Is he coming?"

I nodded. "Have you noticed anything...weird about your father lately?" I asked, "Anything abnormal?"

She frowned. "Like what?"

"Like...I don't know," I lied, "Something out of normal - supernatural, if you may."

She sighed, looking out of the window. "Like shaking when getting angry?"

How frequently did he get that angry around her? And he was worried _we _would hurt her. "Exactly."

"Then, yeah. Only recently though. Do you think he's...?"

I shrugged. "That's a pretty good chance, but to be honest, if he is, then he's an old one."

"Old?"

"Like, this won't be his first time to phase, if you know what I mean."

"Mm," she mumbled, "How's Mary doing?"

I could see how she and Mary were related; they both thought people were so short-sighted they couldn't see how they kept alternating subjects. "She's fine." And safe with three pack members right at her doorstep (at Sam and Emily's, where everyone else was staying).

Mary had always been super vulnerable, and now that she was pregnant, I needn't be reminded of how worried I was; she'd always had this pressure condition - whenever she was just a little nervous or excited, she would faint. Unless, of course, if she took her medicine, then she would only get dizzy without actually fainting. I was no medical genius, but with a baby on their way I couldn't help but worry about her own health, let alone the baby's. Her doctor said she'd be okay, but, well, I needed a little more evidence than one sentence.

It's just that you don't discuss that with a thirteen-year-old girl.

But my lovely pack brothers knew all about it, and it sucked to no end.

In less than five minute (thanks to Black Jr.'s Ferrari), I parked in front of the huge mansion where Colby was waiting. Needless to say, Allie jumped out of the car and to his arms within three seconds.

"Are you okay? Why weren't you answering me?"

* * *

**COLBY BLACK**

"I chased her farther and couldn't locate you to answer you, sweetie. I'm just glad you're fine."

She broke our brief hug to stare at me. _Hard_. "Why did you bring me here?"

I grimaced, guilt washing over me. "There's a vampire loose - and he's looking for you."

She frowned. "He?"

"Yeah - a French dude."

"Oh," she said, "The one Embry was telling Dad about."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? Does your father know?"

What the fuck, Embry?

"Tune your thoughts down, Colby. Thank you," Grandpa said, walking outside, "Now, would you all please come inside? Frederick's disappeared from Alice's visions, so that means either he's on the right track, that he guessed where you are, or-"

"He's on the Rez," Dad continued, staring at me, "Embry - go back there. Get the rest of the pack on the borders, combing every inch there for any trail."

Embry nodded. "What about you?"

"He's probably not that dumb; he won't come attack with a full coven and four werewolves present."

"Should I go then?" I asked.

He shook his head. "There's still a fifty percent chance he _is _that dumb. And do you really want to leave her here and go?"

She squeezed my hand. "No. Of course not. Only if I absolutely have to."

"Alison," Esme called softly, emerging out of the door, "Your room's ready."

She frowned. "My room?"

"It used to be Nessie's spare room here," Edward explained, "Colby, if you may?"

I nodded automatically, not really paying attention to them as much as I was trying my best not to break Allie's hand as I squeezed it reassuringly, taking her up to 'her room'. I knew it was temporary, until I got that bastard's limbs on fire; it was my fault I got her in this situation. True, now I wouldn't have to worry about how we could be apart because of that leech I killed, but at the same time, this was a lot worse.

"Tommy," she whispered in a small voice as she sat on the bed, "I'm sorry for the mess. If I-"

"Don't." I shook my head, sitting down beside her. "Just don't."

"But it's my fault," she insisted. "Totally mine."

"Allie, for God's sake..."

She snuggled close to me, leaning her head on my forearm. "I'm just confused," she said, "Why did all of that happen to you when I show up in your life? It can't be a coincidence, you know."

I caressed her soft cheek gently. "Believe me when I tell you this: this has been going for a long time. You're just here to witness it."

"Did something like that ever happen before?"

I laughed humorlessly. "Yeah. The biggest was about twelve years ago, when Sarah and I were three," I began, "The same vampire worked with a Romanian coven against the Volturi-"

"The Volturi?"

"Yeah," I said, "They were, like, vampire royalty back then," I paused, watching her expression turn to that of amusement. I was honestly glad someone like Allie didn't witness the Volturi back when they were 'glorious'; she would've joined the bastards in a heart beat. "And they kind of tricked me and Sarah into going to Europe - it was their version of kidnap."

"Wow."

Shit.

"We ended up fighting, and one of the Volturi almost killed Sarah - she came home with ten broken bones."

"That must've hurt," she mumbled.

"Very, very much," I answered exaggeratedly.

She chuckled. "But I bet it was one hell of a fight, wasn't it?"

"Al, to tell you the truth," I swallowed, "You scare me."

She laughed, rolling on her back to face me. "I'm telling you the truth here - I would very much like to be able to phase or something like that."

And I spent three months away from you, afraid that you might phase with me around. Why did I even bother?

"Don't even try to think about it, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because - because," I huffed, "That's not something I'd choose for myself." That's not something I'd choose for you.

"You are such a liar, Thomas." She crossed her arms. "You love what you are."

"But you can't be-"

"Is it because I'm a girl? Or because you think I'm just way too vulnerable?"

"Neither," I said, shaking my head, "It's just not right - it'd ruin your life."

She rose to her feet. "_What _life?" she exclaimed, "The one where I have to be surrounded by a dozen vampires and four werewolves _just _because some vamp's on my trail?" _Is it that simple?_ "The one where I had to _choose _which parent to live with? The one where my own father wouldn't even _get _what I need the most? Or is it the one where I have to be the scared little girl while everyone else is fighting _for _me? Huh? _What _life?"

I stared at her, unable to react to her little outburst. Faintly, a sparkle of tear formed in her eyes. "Or the one where I have to give up on you in order to _fuckin' breathe_?"

"Do you _really _expect me, even if you were some wolf or mythical creature yourself, to let you fight off a vampire yourself?"

"Yes!" she said, "Otherwise, that would be _your _problem."

"Listen, Allie," I started, trying my best to control my temper. Jasper's presence was helping me, too. "I appreciate the fact that you're...fond of what we all are; it made explaining this whole thing to you and getting you to accept it much easier than it was with anyone else. But you have to understand how _dangerous _this whole world is - you just don't get it, do you?"

She shook her head. "You're just as dangerous as a human, Tommy."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "If you haven't already noticed: I'm definitely not."

Rolling her eyes, she explained. "You won't hurt me, right?" she asked, tilting her head sideways, "Right?" I nodded. "Because you're a good guy, and you love me. Now if you weren't and you didn't, you could hurt me, true?"

"That's _exactly _my p-"

She held out her hand_. _"Let me finish," she said, "And if you hurt me - you could kill me, right?" I closed my eyes and reluctantly nodded. _She's theoretically speaking. She's theoretically speaking. _"Same with humans - if you're a good guy and you love me, you won't hurt me, and if you weren't and you didn't, you could kill me. Believe me when I tell you: I'd rather get killed by some vampire than by a rapist."

I stayed silent, staring at her.

"And I'd rather get hurt than watch you fight for me."

"_That_'s something you're gonna have to learn because even if you could defend your self, little girl, I will _never _let _anything _lay a hand on you."

She put her hand on her chest. "Flattered, but still."

"Still?"

"When this is over, Colby, I'll do whatever it takes to-"

I covered my ears with my hands. "Don't."

"-phase."

* * *

"And he's after my daughter because...?"

Carlisle grimaced briefly, Allie fidgeting on my lap (when three overly sized wolves (plus Sarah) try to sit on one couch, away from the glares of that guy, you can't just 'find a place for your imprint'), Jasper almost going crazy with all the emotions. "Some vampires are just born to chase. Alison being surrounded and protected by a large group of wolves definitely presents a wonderful challenge for a hunter."

He was being very vague and very general. This wasn't why Frederick was after Allie, but in order to maintain any possibility of any kind of relationship between me and that poor girl on my lap, Carlisle (_the _Dr. Carlisle Cullen) had to lie a 'white lie' for me.

"And if she wasn't surrounded by the pack?"

"There'd still be a great chance he'll want to chase her as Colby's imprint," Emmett very kindly elaborated.

Her father's eyes widened considerably, turning his glares at me. "You _imprinted _on my baby girl?"

I stayed silent; any response would tick him off further.

"Mr. Anderson," Edward cut the silence, "Frederick should be here in less than three minutes. Now, if you will, Jasper will take you back-"

"Back where? I can help."

Edward smiled cunningly. "Really? How?"

The old grandpa was tricking him into speaking his thoughts.

"I'll phase."

_"What?_" Allie snapped, "You - what the hell, Dad! You're not even as warm as them!"

Quicker than lightening, his eyes turned from anger to pleading sympathy. "I phased again a couple of days ago. I wouldn't touch you."

Al was practically shaking. I ran my hand up and down her arm soothingly. I wasn't surprised; I just had my suspicions confirmed. "Again? You mean-"

"Yes. I phased for the first time back when I was sixteen."

She stared at him before turning to me and burying her face on my shoulder, hints of tears soaking their way through my shirt. "Sorry, kiddo," I whispered in her ear and she just shook her head.

"I didn't believe it when Embry told me," she breathed, "I thought - I thought-"

"Shh, honey. It'll be okay."

He took a couple of steps towards her and was about to speak when our most-anticipated 'guest' arrived.

"Cutting some family moment here?"

* * *

Author's Note: So this is nowhere as short as the last chapter. And, hopefully, it's better flow and grammatical wise. Thank you all so much for bearing with me! You're the best!

Make me a little happier and review :)


	17. Final Note

Dear fans,

First of all, I'm extremely sorry for my absence. Truth is, life has been particularly hard and I've been having a severe writer's block.

Anyway, I tried to continue Bleeding Blossom, I really did. But I can't. It just died - I'm sorry :(

Right now, I feel like re-writing Rhyme, for some reason. Maybe it'll help with my block, maybe I'll have to delete Bleeding Blossom once and for all.

I appreciate your patience. If anyone still sees this, review just to let me know.

Sincerely,

TooToo


End file.
